Moonlight
by kaitskait56
Summary: After moves, pack problems, and another newborn situation will Jacob's feelings for Nessie stay the same? Will all the Cullens stay together? Will bonds break? Read the story with action and romance. :


**Chapter 1**

Jacksonville was exactly how I remembered. The only thing different was that I had something to hide and my life was a lot different. The sun was bright as usual which only made it harder because I missed it so much. I could still feel the warmth on my face sitting next to the window of my Mom's house. As the weeds blew in the wind I only had one word to explain it; home.

I loved seeing Renesmee interact with my Mom so greatly like Charlie. Even Phil enjoyed our company even though we refused to go outside and play baseball on a warm summer evening. The smiles they gave made my heart feel warmth for the first time in a long time. Edward and Phil enjoyed talking sports when that reminded me of Emmett and his love for it. My Mom and I would watch Renesmee in whatever she would do and smile as I realize how much my Mom loved me.

Even though my home was down in Forks, I loved it here. Surely soon I would have to leave Forks, but that is that. Renesmee wanted to go to school like a "normal" child, but I had to agree with her- she should be able to go. Edward and I haven't had the time to talk to the Cullens about moving to Colorado for Renesmee. I love her dearly and want her to be happy so I am willing to sacrifice this.

BUZZ! My new cell phone that the Cullen's insisted to buy me vibrated and I glanced and saw Alice's name printed boldly across the screen. I answered the phone, "Hello?" I said. I looked around at my surroundings...I was in my mom's comfortable home which she had begged Edward, Renesmee, and I to come down and visit in. I was watching Renesmee play with my Mom's cat when Alice called. I smiled at the sight of her delicate name and Edward must've noticed because he looked at me and grinned that crooked smile when I answered.

"Hi Bella!" She sang.

I thought of what to say...as most of my family knows, I am not the best when it comes to starting conversations, "How is everything at home?" I ended up spilling out. Edward got up and went to talk to Phil again, Renesmee continued with the cat, and my Mom was cooking some spaghetti up for dinner.

Alice replied, "Pretty good. Just the usual right now, Jasper is with me and Emmet is watching football, Esme is reading a book, and Carlisle is just sitting with Esme watching everyone doing pretty much nothing. Oh! And Rose is reading a magazine." I laughed at how easy it was for me to imagine them all hanging out at the beautiful Cullen house doing whatever their hearts desired…Not worrying about a thing.

"Well that's good, nothing big I'm guessing...?" I asked. Renesmee came down on the couch and plopped down right beside me, I kissed her head and smelled her sweet vanilla scent.

Then, Alice responded in her little perky voice, "No. How is Jacksonville? Your Mom? Renesmee? Edward? Phil? How are you guys staying indoors?"

I laughed at the thought of it and stated, "Jacksonville is great actually. We usually had to stay inside because the weather was sunny, but one day it was cloudy and we could hang out with my Mom and go around town. My Mom is good; she was so excited when we told her we were visiting. She loves Renesmee just like Charlie. Edward is good too." As we were talking Renesmee moved closer to the phone trying to listen to the conversation Alice and I were having. I giggled as she sprung up to see Edward.

Alice chuckled as I told her what Renesmee had done and she said, "Glad to hear everything is going great there!"

Sadly to say one of the saddest things to the perkiest and most playful person on earth made it difficult to explain, so I just put it out there, "Alice, we are moving to Colorado."

Alice sounded shocked as she whispered, "Wait, what?"

I felt sad to say it, but I knew it would be good to say it now then later, "We; Edward, Renesmee, and I, are moving to Colorado. We asked Jacob to come with us as well."

There was a silence for a minute...Then Alice mumbled, "Really?"

I frowned, though she could not see it, and sadly said,"Yes. Renesmee, as you know, has been bugging me forever about school. Edward and I want her to have the same experiences we had."

Alice, again, made another long pause as she took a deep breath, which never happens, said, "Well sooner or later it had to happen, right?"

I thought of the Cullen's and was amused, "And by now I'm sure the whole family knows, Alice. Right?"

Alice giggled and paused, I heard Emmett yell in the background. I guessed his favorite football team had scored.

"Alice?" I asked.

She was still laughing and replied," Well…uh—yeah. Carlisle thinks you and Edward are very smart and knows that everything will work out. And everyone else knows too."

I smiled as I knew they understood as Mom called us for dinner, meaning I will have to eat some of it, "Yes. Well tell them I say Hi, Renesmee and Edward send their love too. I have to go now. My Mom called us for dinner so I have to eat some of it. Bye Alice, nice talking to you!" As I hung up the phone I heard her last giggle.

I got up and swiftly walked to the dinner table. The whole family was already sitting down and smiling which made me only think happy thoughts.

_What a great decision I made_, I thought to myself, _I have a wonderful husband, a gorgeous young spontaneous daughter, and it's all forever._

I sat down as my Mom set the plates of food on the beautifully decorated placemats. My Mom poured the spaghetti sauce on each of our plates as I quickly slipped out the vile of blood in my pocket for Renesmee. As they all join into a conversation I snapped open the vile and poured it into Renesmee's food. She smiled at me as she picked up her fork and started to eat.

Edward, sitting next to me, grabbed my hand under the table as we started to slowly take small bites. The food won't do anything to hurt us, but it isn't appetizing. As everyone engaged in a small conversation no one would remember in the morning I briskly took my last bite of the food I once enjoyed, and threw the rest away.

"Oh Bella, you barely ate anything." My Mom said showing me her puppy dog eyes.

My eyes smiled as I said," I am not that hungry."

She rolled her eyes and kept the conversation going.

Edward was eating more than I expected. He probably was used to eating the food more than I was. He did have much more experience than I do so that makes sense.

"So how is everyone at home, Bella?" My Mom asked.

"Alice said nothing special is going on, and they all miss us greatly."

My Mom sighed as she knew what I was saying next, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow…We need to say good-bye to them so we can move into our new house."

"Oh yeah. Well, you will be closer to me!" My Mom said and we all laughed.

"We will try to make as many visits to you and Forks as much as possible. It will be difficult due to Renesmee's school schedule." Edward explained.

"Oh yes I understand." She replied as we all finished our dinners. I looked outside. It was getting darker and I was still wondering if Renesmee was hungry. We still had to wait for my Mom and step Dad to fall asleep, but I was curious.

I walked over to my small daughter who was playing with the cat again. She gave out a little giggle when she heard the large cat purring as she petted it. I sat down by her and messed with her small bronze curls.

She looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and I was memorized, "Are you still hungry? We haven't hunted in a week." I whispered softly in her ear.

She thought for a while then answered, "Kinda."

"Can you hold up 'till tomorrow?"

Then again, she made a long pause, "I don't know. Do you want to hunt?"

"I can live without it for now. It's all up to you."

"Will we be able to without them noticing?" She whispered into my ear.

"We have been hiding many things I don't see how we could not now."

"Oh yeah," She then paused, "I guess we can." She smiled and I laughed seeing the dimples on her face.

**Chapter 2**

BUZZ! My phone then again vibrated. I looked over to see Jacob's name stated across the screen, and answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Bella I have made a decision." Jacob said in the not most upright tone.

"Yes?"

"I can't come to Colorado. I am so sorry Bella."

I gasped with my mouth wide open, "What?"

"I am sorry Bella; I just can't…My pack. I'm sorry."

"You have disappointed me so many times, but this truly is the worst you have done." I hung up the phone.

I rubbed my temples as I had known what he said. No. The answer still hadn't quite transferred into my head. He imprints on her, and he suspects she will just go on with her life? It's not like that. I might not be a werewolf, or Renesmee but I know how much she cares for him. First he nick-names my child after a monster, and then he breaks her heart?

I look over to my child sitting in my only love's lap slowly fall to sleep. As her eyes droop her long eyelashes fluttered like wings on a butterfly. Edward smiled as he looked into Renesmee's deep brown eyes, and watched her dreams fly away into a land beyond ours.

I silently walked over to the chair to where they sat and wonder who could break this small heart of hers. This small toddler barely started her life, and she will already feel emotional disappointment. She might look and sound like a ten or eleven year old, but inside she is a toddler searching curiously among the rest of us.

Edward looked up to me with that face that made my heart jump. We both looked down at _our _child now asleep. I took her hand to see what she was going to show me.

What I saw was her with Edward and me first moving into our brand new house. She smiled as she fell into the freezing snow with a short sleeve shirt on. She looked up to us as she made a snow angel that you can barely see, and asked how she did. We both laughed as we swing her up into our arms.

Then abruptly she woke up. She looked at me with even darker eyes than ever, and I could notice she was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She swiftly nodded her head as Edward stood her up. I ran to my Mom and Phil's bedroom and surely; I saw them fast asleep snuggling up for warmth. I ran back and reported to Renesmee and Edward and we quietly walked out the door.

Renesmee was already ahead of us as she ran into the dark evergreen forest. Edward and I linked hands and swiftly ran with her. By the time we caught up she was already chasing a young looking deer. She ran at top speed with her necklace dangling that Edward and I gave to her and her bronze curls bouncing behind her.

Renesmee's little legs carried her enough to pounce on the young deer and bite its neck. Edward and I ran to the deer as we held on to its kicking legs as Renesmee put enough venom into its system. She looked at us with curious eyes probably asking us for our opinion. We both grinned as she returned to the deer.

Edward and I looked over to see the parents of the young deer, and suddenly I felt sorry. I looked over at Edward and he had a poker face on as my eyes drifted off. Obviously Edward had gotten over the fact we were hurting an animal very dearly, it probably had a family that cared so much for it. If that was Renesmee in the deer's position I would be devastated.

Then I had to remember who I was. It was better than hurting someone who can express their feelings to everyone else.

I looked over at Edward who was already feeding on the father so I thought it was fair if I went for the mother. I had finally gotten the hang of hunting and had that deer in a headlock in seconds. I bit the neck quickly to distract the pain and she was gone in seconds. I looked over at Renesmee and saw she was up waiting for us.

As we sprang up we collected each other's hands and ran back home. Renesmee giggled as we lifted her up and jumped over a small stream.

Then I remembered her small giggle would come to an end once she heard the news. I could just imagine her face, her dreams, her little body sink into the floor as she starts crying. What a mess Jacob has made.

I decided to tell Edward in his mind. It would be too difficult to tell him when Renesmee was there. I slowly took my shield away, and called Edwards name.

_Edward _

He looked over so I knew he could hear me.

_Jake isn't coming to Colorado with us. _

He made a clear confused face.

_He said he can't leave his pack. _I rolled my eyes

Edward showed in his face the dismay I had.

_When should we tell her? _

Edward paused as we started walking down the alley way to the house. He finally said.

"As soon as possible. We can't keep it from her. It's too hard for the both of us." He whispered nonchalantly.

Renesmee looked over with a confused face, "What can't you keep from me?"

We all walked into the house, Edward and I looking gloomy, and Renesmee still looked confused. We quietly sat down on the couch in the living room as I sat Renesmee on my lap.

"Momma, what's going on?" She looked at me and asked.

"Hon you have to know that it's okay, and sadly move on. I know it's hard. Trust me. I have gone through it."

"What are you talking about?" The tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Renesmee, you just need to know—"

"Jacob isn't coming to Colorado with us. He refused to go because of his pack. I am so sorry Renesmee." Edward quickly interrupted me. And cradled her.

"What? You must have miss understood him. He wouldn't do that! He imprinted on me!" She started to cry as her voice grew louder.

"I know how upset you must be, but you can't scream." Edward said soothingly.

"I am not screaming!" Renesmee screamed. We both picked her up and took her outside so we wouldn't wake up my parents. As we set her down she fell to the floor. We tried to pick her up, but she would not move or budge. As the tears streamed down her face, they became swallowed by the ground.

"Oh Renesmee," I leaned down to touch her soft tender face, "Everything will be okay. I am sure it will work out in the end."

She sniffed and tried to stand up, but all she did was stumble to the ground once more. She tried again, and it had the same effect. All it did was remind me when Edward left me in the woods of Forks. All I thought was lying down on the wet cold ground, and staying there. Not being able to move without making a sound.

I looked over at my baby who was beginning to get wet; her curls covering her hair hiding from the world. As she began to cry even harder the sky began to as well. Later on her beautiful strong curls turned into flat frizzy bumps.

I saw myself in this scene, and I knew exactly how she felt. Betrayed, useless, not wanted. I wanted to help her so much, but there was nothing to do. Like me, she didn't want to do anything. Not speak. Not move.

"Hon?" I asked moving her hair out of her face. She didn't move.

"Baby, it's time to go inside. You will get sick." I only hoped if I say it she would get up, but I didn't even know if she would get sick due to herself being half of me and half of Edward.

As I thought she slowly stood up as I grabbed her hand and pulled up. Her face was pure white and you could still see the lines where the tears streamed down. We slowly walked to the door as her dress sprinkled the rain off like morning dew off of a petal.

Edward and I delicately took off her shoes as she walked over to the couch about to sit down. I stopped her before she put her wet body on the nicely dry couch.

"You need to take a shower Renesmee. Then put on your pajamas."

She slowly walked over to the bathroom and I saw the way she let her body sag on the way. Her head held down and her arms dangling. I picked her up and quietly ran to the bathroom as I turned on the shower to where she liked it.

"It will make you feel better Nessie." I said as I patted her back.

She sniffled as she heard me say the nickname Jacob gave her.

"But, it won't bring Jake back, will it." As she did she closed the door telling me it was time to leave.

I walked over to Edward whose face was as glum as mine. I sank into his arms as he sat me on the couch.

"Your too strong now. You should be holding me." Edward joked as he smiled the crooked smile.

He kissed me as I said," You always have a way to cheer me up on the saddest moments." I smiled.

As we sat down watching the news little Renesmee walked into the room with her pajamas on. She sat in-between Edward and me, and slightly put her head on my shoulder as she elongated her legs over Edward. I kissed her small forehead as her eyes started to flicker like the light of a dead bulb.

She answered my questions as quick as possible with answers like "Yes, okay, Mmmm I don't know, and no"... It made me want to curl up in a ball and cry, but I had to stay strong and look like a strong Mom.

Jacob hurt her heart so much, and I would never forgive him. If I tried to bite him like the time I had before when he named my child after a monster I would hope Edward wouldn't stop me.

Her eyes were trying their best to stay open, but she was so tired from all the crying. Finally, she lost and her eye lids fluttered closed. Edward kissed her forehead. I smiled at him as we continued to watch the news that had been quietly playing in the background.

Edward and I flickered back and forth between watching Renesmee's slow breathing and sweet dreams, and watching the television change to different shows.

**Chapter 3**

My Mom yawned a long tired yawn as she woke up. I smiled as she and Phil walked out in their pajamas holding hands. They had just woken up and sauntered into the kitchen where the cereal I had prepared was ready for them.

Phil looked at me confusingly and asked, "You're not much of an early riser Bella, has Edward been influencing you? You seriously not that tired?"

I laughed as I smiled and I heard a soft giggle from my Mom in the background. I simply told them I had a good night sleep last night and kept smiling even though inside I remembered the torturous night. Edward grinned who was posed by leaning on the edge of the opening kitchen.

The four of us had a good small conversation that morning until 10:00am where we realized we had to leave for our flight. Renesmee meandered into the quiet kitchen with shoulders hunched still looking tired since she went to sleep late at night. She said a quick "hello" and walked to her room to pick up her bags and lean them against the front door.

I hugged my Mom tight and mumbled into her shoulder," Thank you so much Mom. Had a great time! Love you."

I didn't struggle being centimeters from her neck while keeping my senses under control when I smelled her thanks to our hunting last night. My Mom kissed my cheek, but I couldn't look into her eyes for some reason.

"Oh baby, you've grown up so fast… I still remember the first day you started talking. Oh Bella!"

We found a taxi where the smell distracted us from the drivers scent. Soon, we arrived at the airport.

Renesmee was still sulking, tired-looking, and mumbling like last night. I tried my best keeping her spirit up by talking about school. I glanced at her and saw her deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at mine, and suddenly felt the joy once again. I murmured and told her I loved her and played for a minute with her silky red bow sitting on her bronze curls.

When the line started moving I grabbed Edward and Renesmee's hand so we were all holding hands. It reminded me of my not so vivid 2nd grade when all us kids held our little hands in lines of one. We loaded the plane like everyone else, and I was very grateful we had the time to hunt last night since we were in a plane full of humans for hours.

Edward and I sat on the outside of the seats as Renesmee sat herself down in the chair between us. She sat there with no emotion on her face.

"Aren't you excited to see your new home? All we have to do is say bye to the family."

She shrugged her shoulders as she stifled knowing Jacob was a part of our family once.

"Aunt Alice said she had some winter dresses for you that she just bought. Want a clue what colors they are?"

She looked over at me with her brown curious eyes, but still no emotion. Renesmee then again tilted her head so I could not see her darling face. I looked over at Edward who had closed the window of the airplane was trying to look at the gorgeous face of our daughter.

Finally Renesmee had fallen asleep after her long night. I moved her long stringy curls to see her face which was more relaxed then it had been the whole day.

"Edward, what has Renesmee been thinking the whole time?" I whispered to Edward.

He looked up and somberly said," She is heartbroken. She feels like he never really loved her, and just used her to get to you... She figured out that Jacob liked you from Rosalie. I swear that girl should shut up sometimes."

I sighed as I knew Rosalie tended to have a big mouth sometimes," But, I know how Jacob felt about her. I didn't think he would be that stupid. Anything else?"

Edward then again thought about the question then said," She also thought she must have did something wrong, and she has been thinking all day about it. She thought she had some reason treated him unfairly or rude. Also, he was upset about having to fight the Volturi, and thought that if he left now nothing bad would happen."

The rest of the plane ride was silent. Nothing happened. Edward and I would once in a while have a small conversation, but nothing happened.

The whole time Renesmee was sleeping as the people gazed in amazement at her beauty. I looked at my daughter's once sweet dreams as her nightmares took over. They were so terribly sad I had to stop watching.

Finally, the plane ride ended as I woke up my baby. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she noticed where she was. She then sulked and slowly got up. We walked out the plane and went through all of the anxious people to get to our destination. We grabbed our bags and waited to see Alice's car drive up to where we were standing.

I saw Alice's yellow Porsche pull into view as she stopped by where we were standing. Edward hopped into the passenger seat while Renesmee and I climbed into the back.

"Hello guys!"Alice said.

"Hello Alice." I said as I plopped into the seat next to Renesmee. I nudged Renesmee to say hello.

"Hey Auntie Alice." She somberly said.

"So how was Jacksonville? Did you like seeing your mom Bella?" Alice asked, as she started to speed the car up.

"Jacksonville was great, and we all had a great time." I answered in my best possible voice. Alice looked over at Edward to ask him a question silently as he answered, "Not too great."

"Oh no...what happened, Edward...?" Alice asked nervously as she fidgeted in her seat.

Edward looked over at Renesmee who was hunching over her body and said, "Go ahead. Tell her."I absolutely was not ready for Edward to say it but he did.

"Jacob refused us. He said no to coming to Colorado with us...Renesmee is, sad. Really, sad." Renesmee then pulled her hair over her face and I could tell how upset she was. She probably wasn't ready to hear it either.

"He said that he could not leave his pack." I then added.

Alice took a deep breath and sighed deeply..."Oh Renesmee..."

Renesmee sniffed as she whispered, "It's okay." I caught my breath and suddenly felt REALLY frustrated with Jacob.

"No. It's not." I refused to that comment.

"I will get over it," She said, "Just not today."

"Your mother is right, Renesmee. It isn't okay." Edward agreed with me. We talked little on the way home. In about an hour the comforting Cullen home came into view. The big house gave me memories of everything. The first time Edward and I met. My birthday. Renesmee's birth. Even though they weren't so vivid, they were memories. Alice drove the car into the driveway. I looked down at Renesmee sleeping. "We're home!" Alice said.

"Great." Renesmee said under her breath. The yellow car pulled up to the huge windowed house. It seemed like I haven't been to this house forever. The Cullens welcoming faces greeted us as we got out of the car. Esme was smiling as well as Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie.

"Welcome home!" Esme exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Hi Esme." I mumbled into her shoulder. "We missed you guys."

"Oh Bella! We missed you too! How was your time with your birth mother?"

"It was good. We had a fun time." I replied with a smile and I looked around at the family. All gathered around for us.

"I heard it was sunny. Did you adapt to it well?" Esme asked with wide eyes.

"Sorta. But enough about me. How are you guys? What have you been up to?" I asked nervously.

"We were good, but then Alice had her visions," I gulped, "She saw Renesmee crying on the cold ground," Esme whispered, "Is she okay?"

Everyone surrounded waiting for me to answer. I frowned..."Jacob." I replied simply.

"Yes?" Esme asked.

"Jacob won't live with us."

"I am so sorry, Bella." Esme put her arms around me.

"I told you that mutt was no good." Rosalie muttered.

I stole a glance over at Renesmee. I saw tears starting to swell up in her eyes. I sighed, "Rose..." I said and frowned.

"What did I do? It was that mutt who—"

"Rosalie, stop." Edward interrupted.

My young daughter then clang to my leg and torso as she tried not to show herself upset. I placed my hand on her head, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

I sighed and Edward gazed at me. I pushed my shield away for a second. 'I love you' I thought to him. And then we all went into the house and sat on the couches.

"So what did this dog do now?" Rosalie spoke with a rude tongue.

"Rosalie, drop it." Edward said coldly.

"No this should be known." She argued.

"I said drop it!" Edward hissed. I frowned and sighed at Renesmee. My daughter's face was as pale as a ghost. Her lips chapped. Her eyes- blood-shot red. She then spoke to me:

"Can we just go to the cottage? I want to go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow for the flight."

I looked at Edward who nodded slightly. "Sure honey. Whatever you say." I answered.

Alice gave us all hugs and then we sauntered on out of the big family house. The walk home was quiet. I thought that all my problems would decrease since I had gone through so much, but they only got worse. Now my daughter has been affected. This kind was not meant for my daughter. She is much too fragile. The problems have gotten worse as my life progressed especially since they will affect my life more if I don't fixed them. My poor daughter.

As we walked into the quiet cabin the coziness calmed me. Renesmee looked relieved to be home. The first thing she did was walk to her room, like a zombie. I hated to see her like this. I had an idea. Once Edward and I had tucked her in and said goodnight we sat down at the kitchen table. Holding hands.

"Edward I'm going to call Jacob and meet him somewhere." I spit it out. "I'm going to fix this before we leave."

"Jacob will be too stubborn to answer." Edward said grumpily.

I sighed, "But I NEED to try...Edward this is affecting our— and Renesmee's—lives much more than it should. _Please."_ I looked him in the eyes.

"I was never stopping you. I was just showing you reality. If he cares for our daughter he would have visited. He doesn't deserve her."

"I know he doesn't deserve her. The way he is acting right now is way too immature for Renesmee." I whined, "But if we want the best for her we have to."

"I don't know. Whatever you think is right." Edward gave up.

"I love you..." I murmured. "I'll be back soon." I got up.

"Good luck."

I sighed, Edward wasn't being as supportive as I thought he'd be. Why not? I know he's against Jacob most of the time but can't he see that this problem is ruining our daughter. The least we could do is make Jacob see he's wrong and talk to Renesmee.

"Momma?" My daughter sneaked up behind me. Crap. She always had to be so alert? I slowly turned on my heel and looked at her.

"I'm gonna make a phone call hunny. It's late, you should be in bed." I looked at her tired and depressed face.

"Momma, I am a vampire. Nothing is too late. That's human talk. What is going on?" She looked at me with the deep brown eyes that looked as deceived as ever.

I was about to giggle. Technically she was half-vampire. "You still need your sleep. Half-human remember?",I kissed her head, "Now shoo shoo."

"Does that really make a difference? I have the right to know."

Could anything get by her? Her power might as well been able to tell if someone was telling a lie or the truth. I sighed— defeated, "I'm calling Jacob, okay? I am going to figure this whole thing out and it'll be fixed before we leave."

"Momma, Jake won't listen to you." Edward gave me a look insisting he was right.

I tried to glare at Edward, but I couldn't, I loved him too much. Instead I gave him an 'okay-so-you-were-right' look. "He will." I shoved through my teeth, "And if he doesn't...I want you to forget about him Renesmee...he doesn't deserve you if he doesn't take the second chance."

"Are you sure he will even listen? He won't take calls most likely because he is afraid you might yell at him."

My shoulders slumped..."So you don't even want me to try Renesmee? If you want Jacob then you'll let me try. I'll leave a message if he doesn't answer. He will listen to that and call back if he loves you."

She looked down at the floor convinced, "Okay Momma. Good luck."

"Like father like daughter." Edward smirked

"You guys really have no confidence in me do you?" I sort of laughed out. "But I still love you. Thanks. Now if you don't mind." I gestured to the door, "Renesmee you need to get to bed."

She looked towards the door with a crossed look, but eventually went inside. Edward smiled as he laughed, "You're so assertive. Love you." I tried to blush, waiting for it to happen- oh yeah... I remembered. I pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold crisp air. My phone said it was 11:30pm. Oh well, Jacob better be awake.

I ran through the evergreen trees hoping to reach my destination without being noticed. It reminded me of when Edward ran me up to the meadow. The meadow was one of the only memories I had of my human years. I remember I was flabbergasted when I could feel the wind brush faster than I had ever felt. What a beautiful memory it was. The clearing was further than I remembered. But once I got there, memories poured into my mind: The Volturi's visit. Being frightened when I saw all of the guard. Trying to push my shield around each and every one of our witnesses. I pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed his number, surprised I even remembered it. I waited and pleaded for an answer. It rang out and went to voicemail. His husky voice played, "This is Jacob Black. Sorry I missed your call," A laugh, "Uh you can leave me a message. Bye." I never forgot his voice; it was once the most comforting sound to my heart. I called again… _ring…ring…ring. _

"Who's this?" Jacob answered in his deep voice.

I sighed, he didn't have my number in his phone. "Jake, it's Bella. Don't hang up."

He paused. There was no sound at all, "Fine. What?"

I was going to put it all on his shoulders, "Jake. Why? I want to know everything...I am alone in the clearing and I want you to come meet me. In person, we have to talk." I wasn't giving him a choice.

"Bella...You know what will happen. Renesmee will get hurt more." He persisted.

He was stubborn. "Jake! You imprinted on _her_."

"Well, now it is over with Bella. No more problems." He argued.

"Do you think of this as something she will just get over with!" I yelled.

"Do you call Renesmee sulking around everywhere, all depressed, all alone inside herself, crying, looking like a zombie, IS OK?"

He then paused again as I heard beeping noises from his phone."Your daughter just texted me not to answer the phone."

"Oh so she is just 'my daughter' to you? Not your love? You're DREAM? THE ONE YOU IMPRINTED ON!"

"She told me you would yell at me. In fact, she is right." Jacob acted arrogantly.

"Do you even care about her? About our family? We are better off without you and we know it but we are trying to get you back for her. Not _us_...not _you_."

"Bella do you see that both of us are just making her life more miserable. I can't go with you guys...I want to. And it breaks my heart. But I can't. Yes- I love her. But there's nothing we can do about it so just-..." Jacob stuttered.

"So that is how easy it is to you? To just leave her? Best for her? Maybe it's just best for you."

"She has gone through these years knowing you love her with all your heart and she has grown to love you the same way. That's the way it works. You're ruining her. You know what... maybe it's the best if we live without you in our lives." I snapped.

"Bella-...you don't get it." Jacob explained.

"No Jacob. I don't get it. Maybe that's because you aren't explaining it."

"I know I'm not. Bella, I am tired and you are not in a good mood to talk about it. Obviously. Maybe later. Bye."

"Jacob don't you dare hang up on me!" I screamed.

_Click _

HE HUNG UP. I tried calling him. I even did what some humans do to make prank calls. Nothing was working. I left numerous messages, but it seemed as if he was over it. The only thing left was I could text him:

Me: You have made a huge mistake. I have tried, now it's your turn. Good-bye, forever.

I vampire cried. It was worse than crying while being human because you couldn't do anything. You couldn't let anything out but silent sobs. The pain would just build up inside your chest. I couldn't walk back home. Especially looking like this. I walked as slow as any vampire could walk. It seemed as if the trees were mocking me as I passed by.

I looked over to see a man standing in front of me. I couldn't see the face so clearly because of the darkness so I ran the other way. The man then began running as fast as me and grabbed my arm. I had nothing to worry about only to see the face of my beloved husband. I then slumped my head onto his chest and my body heaved in and out and I cried silent, tearless sobs.

"Thanks for not being a poor sport about this and not mocking me." I said.

"Shhh..." He murmured, "I love you Bella. It'll be okay." he cradled me in his arms and I felt loved.

**Chapter 4**

We walked back home that night only expecting to see my young baby asleep. I heard her even breath as I touched her small hands. She was dreaming the sweetest dream. Her and Jacob in the meadow I mentioned Edward and I had our first kiss. The thought of her never seeing him again struck my heart.

"Let's not bother her." Edward said as he took my hand.

I let him sway me gently away from my baby asleep in her crib.

"I will always love you." I whispered in his ear.

He held me in his arms, "I will always love you." He replied softly. His velvet voice sent tingles down my spine.

"Forever and ever." I answered and pushed my lips into his.

The next morning Edward and I hovered over Renesmee as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine." I smiled.

She smiled back as she yawned. She leaned up to give Edward and I a kiss on the cheek. She hopped out of bed like nothing was wrong. Like someone didn't just leave her. Betray her. Her normal self.

I looked at Edward for an answer and I shrugged. While Renesmee headed for the kitchen Edward whispered into my ear:

"She is trying to show that she is over it, and there is nothing to worry about. She doesn't want to show you the pain she has inside." Edward replied.

That made me feel horrible inside. My daughter was trying to act as if she wasn't hurt just to make me feel better... Edward and I continued into the kitchen where we spotted Renesmee pouring herself cereal.

"Baby, do you want any blood with that?" I asked. She always preferred the blood more.

"Thanks Mom. Sure." She smiled.

I got a vile out from deep in the pantry and gave it to her. She used a bit and handed it back to me, I put it back. Edward and I sat down at the table with her. "Renesmee you know that I know what you're doing." Edward commented.

She looked as if she had seen a ghost, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "You know your father can hear what you're thinking baby girl..."

She frowned, "Darn it."

"Renesmee I want you to be honest with us if you feel better about the situation or if you are still heartbroken." I replied.

"Well, I haven't fully conquered it yet." She sighed.

"Hun we don't want to miss the plane!" Edward reminded us.

"Oh!" I gasped and jumped up out of the seat and 'walked' to mine and Edward's bedroom and got our bags.

"Renesmee, go get your bag." I heard Edward tell Renesmee. Most of our things had been packed in a moving truck and were on their way but we still had a few things in which were in our plane bags.

"Momma, is our stuff already there? I have my bag."

"Yes." I replied, "We'll unpack it all when we get to our new house." I quickly replied. Even though we were vampires we had no time to lose.

We quickly got into Edward's car as he drove off. The Cullen's were outside waving their good-byes as we past. The trees were swaying in the breeze that gave off the pine scent. I have lived here so long, I didn't know if I was ready to leave. This place gave as memories as I can remember. My daughter's birth, the meadow, our tiny house. Everything I lived for was here.

Renesmee opened the windows as she poked her little head through. She quickly put it back as her curls swayed through the breeze. She then lay against my chest as I began putting my finger through her ringlets. She smiled at me, but I don't think she was trying to fool me. I kissed her forehead as the drive progressed.

"We there yet?" Renesmee asked. She was always very impatient.

"Two more minutes." I answered.

"Okay." She mumbled and bounced in her seat. "When do I start school?"

I giggled, "The day after we get there. Since tomorrow is Sunday, you will be there on Monday."

"Oh that's nice." She quickly replied.

Throughout the whole ride she only had questions. When will we be there? What is it like? Are you excited? Her enthusiasm made my heart feel very joyous. When we reached the airport we went through the bag checks and all of that "fun" stuff.

Once we loaded the plane Renesmee became tired from the early wake up and late stay up the previous night. When we walked through the plane everyone stared. People were memorized by my small daughter and handsome husband, and surprisingly; me. We sat done as her little lashes fluttered to sleep. She smiled. It seemed as if her pretending was taking its turn.

I brushed my fingers through her bouncy curls and looked at Edward, "She'll be okay." He whispered with a smile. Truth was, I hoped that Edward was right.

"What is she thinking?" I asked even though I could just see from her power.

"She is thinking of the excitements of Colorado. Us going there is blinding her of how she really feels though. Even though she might seem as she usually is, she still feels that little part for Jacob." Edward replied.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Jacob. He didn't deserve her, nor did my daughter deserve such a dog. He doesn't know what he is missing.

Several hours later of talking, just resting and thinking, and reading...we got to the Colorado airport. Renesmee's big brown gorgeous eyes looked around at the big window filled airport when we all shuffled off the plane, "This is cool." she commented sweetly.

Edward and I in unison giggled as she skipped through the halls of the airport. When we got to the baggage claim Renesmee almost ran at full speed in front of the opening. We quickly "walked" to where she was and warned her about her difference to others.

"I am sorry Momma and Daddy! I am just so excited! Why can't everyone be as fast as us?" She quickly explained.

I almost laughed to loud and everyone stared. I looked around embarrassed, "People aren't as lucky as we are love."

I gazed at Edward. I wouldn't trade this life for anything.

"Daddy and for you to think changing Momma was a bad thing!" Renesmee giggled.

Edward looked stern at her, "Who told you that...?"

Renesmee paused, "...Rosalie."

"That loud mouth." Edward groaned, "Hunny at the time I didn't want your mom to change when she didn't have to. I wanted her to get all the human experiences she might miss out on..." Edward explained.

"Oh. Well this is still better because I am here!" She replied as she skipped to her bag.

I smiled up at Edward. He rolled his eyes and laughed. Once we got our bags Renesmee then again ran to the front door as we had to scold her again.

"Ugh life isn't fair!" She grunted, and then laughed.

To be safe we walked until we found forest then ran. Renesmee on my back, Edward's hand in mine.

The rush and breeze made my heart accelerate as my young child sang to her heart's content. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Her voice was silk and it wrapped around my body and made me feel safe.

It took us about 15 minutes to run to our new home. The moving truck was already there and waiting for us to unload our items. The boxes were already laid outside for us to bring in. The car waited for us until the man saw us in view. We waved good-bye and let the truck's steam show us our beautiful house.

The house was very nice and felt homey. It had a green front yard that Renesmee could play in and it looked as if we'd have enough room for company when the family visited. It had a porch on the second floor and it was gray, brown, and black painted.

"Momma we're here!" Renesmee said as she skipped through the snow that was covering the floor like a blanket.

I grinned at her. She was happy, "The house is so pretty!" She squealed and jumped up and down. We all headed toward the front door. Renesmee ran inside and chose her room out of 2, not counting the master bedroom.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

**Chapter 5**

"Morning Alice." I answered to my phone.

"Hey Bella! I miss you so much. What are you up to? How are you liking Colorado?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well, Edward and Renesmee are outside playing in the snow. They made a snowman and had a snowball fight. I have photos and I promise to send them to you!" I answered.

"Well, what are you doing?" Alice asked when I didn't fully answer her question.

"Unpacking inside. What a joy!" I added sarcastically.

"Well I hope you joined in on the snow outside too...?" She questioned.

"Yes, Renesmee and I destroyed Edward in a snowball fight!" I giggled.

"Aww, what fun!" She laughed. I put the phone in-between my shoulder and ear and took out some kitchen utensils.

"Yeah." I replied, "But what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Same old, same old." Alice said.

"Nothing is the same in the "normal" Cullen house full of vampires." I tried to joke.

"Ha-ha, I guess you're right. Okay, Esme and Carlisle are hunting, and Rose and I are about to leave to go shopping," she giggled, "Oh yes, and Jasper and Emmett are playing X-box."

"Oh wow. I didn't know things could be so normal there. Oh here's Edward and Renesmee walking in. Boy, they must of had a fight out there." I mumbled.

Edward and Renesmee came in full of snow in the hoodies, shirts, and pretty much everywhere.

"I totally beat you Daddy!" Renesmee taunted.

"I wouldn't count on that" Edward answered while picking up Renesmee and tickling her.

"Oh Daddy stop! That tickles!" She laughed.

I could hear Alice's little giggle on the other side of the phone.

"I expected you heard that, right?" I asked.

She laughed, "Course! Sounds like you guys are having a great time. We hope to visit soon."

"Please do. I can get all the help I can get. Now, knowing all of you, you ALL heard that."

She laughed. In the background I also heard, "Heck yeah we did Bella!" from Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Oh yes!"Alice jumped, "Did you find an area to hunt in?"

"Yes. It's a couple minutes away, but will work." I replied, and then took my phone off my ear to yell:

"Go change! You guys are dripping!" I told Renesmee and Edward.

"Alice I need to get some stuff done. Call you back later. Have a nice day!" I hung up the phone.

As I started to walk up the stairs to check on Renesmee in her room I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? Neighbors?

"Edward, Renesmee! Come down! Someone is here!" I yelled.

"'Kay!" They replied in unison. They came zooming down the stairs and to the front door. I looked through the eye hole. Oh my...

I gasped, "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I slowly cracked the door to see him. Jacob.

"Er- hey..." Jacob said and he looked uncomfortable. He should be. He was about to step foot into a house with two angry vampires.

Edward hissed, "What do you want?"

Jacob kneeled down to Renesmee's height. She hadn't said a word. Her big eyes were wide with confusion and shock. "I want to apologize." Jacob murmured. I wanted to _hurt _Jacob. NOW he realized he was wrong?

Renesmee's eyes began to tear up. She stared at him not knowing what to do. She was in shock.

"I- I don't...know what to say." Renesmee shuddeed.

"Jacob." I shoved through my teeth, "She was just starting to get better."

He stared at me, "Now I am making it perfect."

"I-" Renesmee said, but decided to hug him.

During there "moment" Jacob looked at us. Both of us were at the hissing point.

Edward looked like he was about to attack. Explode with anger.

I grabbed Edward's shoulder to keep him back. Renesmee's eyes now joyous. Happy. Even though I hated what Jacob had done, I loved my daughter so I had to accept it.

"Jacob, could you meet me in the kitchen please." I asked.

He gazed at Renesmee for a moment then nodded and Edward carried Renesmee upstairs and I went with Jacob into the box-packed kitchen.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was stupid." He simply replied, "I want to be with Renesmee."

"Yes you are stupid. But, what was the reason?" I wanted an answer.

"Well-" Jacob started.

"Was it because we are vampires?" I strongly wouldn't suggest he say yes.

"No. Bella it wasn't that. It was honestly my pack. I wouldn't lie." I disagreed with that. He started again, "I'm sorry."

"You think you can jam back into our lives with a SORRY?" I was furious.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it Jacob." I replied, "Jacob. You do not get it. You broke her heart and she was about to heal completely and then you think you can jump back in here and everything's fine? What if you leave her again? I won't let you do this. She is fragile." I quickly let out.

"Bella, you have to understand! She needs this! She needs me!" Jacob began to become angry.

Edward came running down the stairs.

"What's going on? You better back off." Edward hissed.

"I will back off if I want to!" Jacob yelled, "Have you ever thought-once- that maybe what you think is best for Nessie isn't what she really wants?"

Edward and I both paused, "Jacob you are so lucky someone that dearly to us has feelings about you or else you would've been gone."

Jacob slowed his breath and didn't reply. He just marched up to where Renesmee was waiting for him...

I then tugged Edward towards me knowing he was about to run over and bit Jake's head off.

"I know... I know..." I whispered to him and held him to me.

"That mongrel!" Edward groaned.

"Edward I know...I swear I do. He's the worst thing that has happened to us. But what can we do?"

Minutes later, Renesmee was skipping down the stairs holding Jake's hand. He looked at me with an 'I'm sorry' face. They both exited the house as Edward and I finished un-packing our things.

"What now?" Edward asked me.

"She's excited. Showing him the house. We should leave them be." I replied.

"Oh. Okay." Edward mumbled.

Edward walked into the kitchen and I followed him and we silently started to unpack. My phone vibrated. Alice; she had sent me a text.

Alice: Hey how is everything going?

I then answered:

Me: Jake's back. I'll explain later...

**Chapter 6**

The next morning was Renesmee's first day of school. By the time I went to go wake up Renesmee she was already almost done. She smiled as she packed up her blue, red, and black backpack. She swung it over her shoulder as she walked out of her room where Jacob was.

"Have fun Nessie!" Jacob exclaimed and hugged her.

I hissed at the nickname he gave her.

"Have fun love!" Edward came down as she swung her around.

"Thanks!" She sweetly replied.

She walked out of the house waving to us as she went. Then once she got on her way she started running. "Be careful!" I shouted to her. She gave me a thumbs up. My little girl was growing up.

_RENESMEE'S P.O.V_

I was walking down the sidewalk as I spotted a boy approximately the same age as me with a backpack. On his backpack his name was imprinted. Tyler. All he did was stare at me. I thought I already had my first crush on my hands. Even if I was looking at him, he stared.

I walked for about 15 minutes through the awkwardness. When I spotted the school, I quickly sped up.

I found my classroom easily enough after asking the nice lady at the front office where the 4th grade classrooms were.

I was in room 10 and my teacher's name was Mrs. Daina. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes. As I walked into the classroom she stared at me flabbergasted.

I blushed and tried not to act nervous. I walked over to her, "Hi I am Renesmee Cullen. It's my first day, me and my family just moved here two days ago." I said cheerfully.

"Oh well, welcome Renesmee." She replied, wide eyed.

I quickly sat down at my desk that said 'Renesmee Cullen'. As the whole class entered, so did Tyler. He still had that same look at me. I swiftly turned my head towards the front of the classroom. He was creeping me out.

"Hello classmates! Welcome! I am Mrs. Daina, spelled D-A-I-N-A." She said as she wrote her name on the chalkboard.

"Hello!" The classmates said in unison as if they were being mind controlled.

The schedule for the day was up on the side of the board:

Today: Math, Language Arts, Break/Snack, History, Lunch, Art, Music

"If you haven't noticed..." The teacher trailed off, but all I could think of was that one creepy boy. He still was staring at me! The look seemed so sinister as if he was thinking of a devious plan.

The teacher then began the day on math. She talked about perimeter and such I already knew. I would peek slightly over my shoulder only seeing him looking in my direction.

"Renesmee?" Mrs. Daina asked.

"What?" I snapped my head back.

"Do you know the answer?" She asked.

"Could you repeat it?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Ms. Cullen please pay more attention. The question was if the one side of an equilateral square is four, what is the perimeter?"

I then quickly answered the question and listened, and trying not to think of Tyler.

When break came Mrs. Daina told us we could get a small snack from our lunch and socialize with friends in the classroom. It was just a 10 minute break from learning; which was nice. I stayed in my seat after getting my apple slices and started eating slowly.

I tried to not get Tyler's attention. I looked across to see a girl with brown hair all alone, most likely her first day too.

"Hi I am Renesmee. I just moved here. What is your name?" I asked.

She looked at me and paused, "Elaina. It's my first day here too."

"Where did you move from?" She asked casually.

"Forks, Washington." I replied.

"Forks, hm?" She sounded confused, "Is it a small town?"

"Very. The population isn't very big there. Where were you from?" I asked.

Elaina's big muddy, blurry eyes bore into mine. I noticed she was very beautiful. "Umm Seattle."

"Oh I have heard of that! There are lots of people there! Were you born there?" I tried to flow the conversation.

She looked panicked. I hoped I wasn't making her uncomfortable. "Er- yeah." She mumbled.

I blushed, "Oh same here!"

"You were born in Seattle?" She asked confused.

"No, um I meant…-Er. never mind." I ended the conversation awkwardly and my cheeks flushed bright red; how embarrassing!

"Okay kids! Time to start history." Our teacher started. Most kids-including me- walked over to the trash can and threw away their snack trash, "We are going to be starting on the first 10 presidents this week."

The rest of the day was as weird as it began. I was almost regretting I made a deal on this. I disappointedly walked home as I saw the creepy guy, Tyler close behind. I ran to the house as my Momma and Daddy opened the door.

"Oh baby! How was it?" Momma asked.

"Great." I lied with a smile.

But the thing about living with Daddy is that whenever he and Momma were together, which was mostly always, my Dad would tell Mom what I really thought.

"Go ahead Daddy. Tell her." I groaned.

My Dad looked confused, "Renesmee you won't fully let your thoughts flow through your brain. You are trying too hard to hide them."

"Oh perfect. Not only am I confusing you, but also myself." I said.

Both my parents looked confused. I stormed off to my room. They walked behind me and followed. "What's going on?" My mom demanded.

I gulped, "Today was awful! There was this creepy guy named Tyler who just stared at me. A girl named Elaina who was so socially awkward... Just I didn't expect it that way."

Both my parents froze. My father's face looked horrid.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Renesmee do they look different then the other children?" My father questioned. My thoughts flipped through to the faces of Tyler and Elaina; their muddy-not clean- eyes, their beautiful hair, and the stiff way they walked.

"Well, they were very attractive; both very stiff as they walked, didn't eat too much..." I answered.

Then I saw it in my father's eyes, "Dad do you really think...? How?"

"Maybe" My father murmured, "Maybe Renesmee."

"But, who would bring in the world immortal children? They must have intended something bad if they did that..." My Momma answered.

I saw my Daddy think and he paused and took a deep breath, "Victoria... Think about it. They could be survivors from the fight with Victoria. Or-..."

"What?" I asked.

"We can't just assume things love. We need facts." Momma insisted.

"Renesmee can you maybe talk to Tyler tomorrow? Observe them more? We want to keep safe." My father asked me.

"We can't just let some immortal child talk to our daughter in thought of killing her Edward. Do they need parent helpers tomorrow?" Momma asked.

"I can check Momma tomorrow and maybe you could come in on Wednesday. Would that be okay?" I answered.

"We can't be there. He will know and won't speak." Daddy replied.

"We can't just leave her be!" Momma argued.

"I can be there. He won't notice me." Jacob walked in.

"Would you Jacob?" My eyes got wide.

"Anything for you Nessie." Jacob replied, kissing me on the forehead.

She looked at me and Edward silently asking if it would be okay. "Yes I guess so. Thank you." I nodded to Jacob.

"When do I go? Tomorrow?" Jacob questioned.

"You will have to apply as a "parent" helper too. Call me if anything goes wrong." Daddy answered.

"I look nothing like her; I could never be her dad." Jacob commented.

"Um... We can say you're a teacher prodigy or something in that sort." Momma answered.

"That will be hard to believe." Jacob snorted.

"Oh be helpful Jake." Momma answered.

"Uncle?" I shrugged.

"He doesn't look like any of us. He's too tan. Unless we could put some make-up on the dog." Daddy joked.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled.

"Easy down tiger." Daddy hissed.

"Edward that was uncalled for." Momma commented.

"Yah." I agreed.

He chuckled. "Okay sorry." He nodded, "But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What if he knows Jacob? Jacob was in the Victoria's clan fight." Momma remembered.

"But he was in wolf form." Momma said.

"I know, but he morphed right when he saw them. He can be recognizable." Momma insisted.

"Oh yeah, 'cause not even those blood-suckers can forget my face." Jacob joked.

"Jake!" I realized.

Daddy and Momma hissed.

"Sorry, forgot." Jacob apologized, "Easy down tiger." Jacob quoted back.

"Hey! You not being so helpful either!" Momma argued.

"Guys! Mom, Dad, Jacob! We're getting nowhere here and I have to go to bed and tomorrow Jacob has to have some excuse to help out at school!" I shouted.

"Jacob, just be her uncle. We can see if it works." I gave up.

"That plan sucks. What about I'm her adopted older brother?" He suggested with a laugh.

I giggled.

"Shut up Jacob." Daddy hissed, "We don't have play time in this situation."

"Well what do you think? The whole Uncle thing will work? Huh, Edward?" Jacob shot back.

"Don't mock me. It's the best we can do. Unless you have any more bright ideas." Daddy mocked.

I groaned. I glanced down at her and she looked at me with a sigh. I felt bad for her, this wasn't working.

"I'm going to bed." I gave up.

"I'll walk her up." Jacob jumped.

"I'll go tuck you in," Momma quickly replied, "You go work this crud out going with you and Edward."

Jacobs face drooped, "Fine." He mumbled. I could tell he wanted it to be the other way around.

"Yay. What a joy." Daddy said sarcastically.

Momma and I walked upstairs to tuck her in. As we walked up the stairs we stopped mid-way to hear the conversation, hoping it wouldn't get ugly.

Jacob gave him a glare. Daddy stopped laughing.

"Seriously Edward? Don't you want your daughter to be safe? Help me think of a relative of some sort!" Jacob grunted.

"Fine. What do you think?" Daddy advised.

"Why doesn't the adopted brother work?" He sighed, "Here what about I'm a friend of yours that's watching over Nessie for a month while you guys are away?" He suggested.

Daddy sighed.

"Well can you think of anything better?" Jacob replied to the sigh.

"No."

"Kay then."

"How about 4 days? I can't not get out of the house for a month." Daddy countered.

"I know that! But what do you think will happen? The teachers will come to your house?"

"You never know when I have to help my daughter, and I have to get out of the house. You can't just do it yourself." Daddy respectfully answered.

"Er-...okay." Jacob said, obviously not caring or being confused.

_BELLA'S P.O.V._

After quickly tucking Renesmee in, I went back down the stairs toward my husband and Jacob. Once I got to the bottom I saw everything wasn't broken. Sigh of relieve. "So you have a plan?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yes. It's the best we could do. We can't go outside for four days though." Edward said sighing. Jacob laughed.

"Why not go to a hotel. Look at the forecast." Jacob suggested

"It's the middle of winter in Colorado. It should be rain...right?" I asked.

"It would be snowing. We can't just leave our daughter's home. What if you really need us, Jacob." Edward insisted

"I could handle it." Jacob shot back, fists clenched, "I am responsible you know?"

I looked at Edward where we exchanged the same glances, "I think it's good that we stay here."

"Okay. Fine." Jacob said giving up. "You win. I'm going to go to bed I think...Uh yeah."

"Anyways, the Cullen's are coming up three days from now to see the house." Edward added.

"Kay." Jacob mumbled most likely thinking of him, Renesmee, and the house full of vampires.

I now trusted them to be good, so I went upstairs to check on Nessie. She was sound asleep bunched in her blankets. I sat down by her bed to give her a kiss and let my fingers flow through her curls.

"Good night, Renesmee." I whispered.

**CHAPTER 7**

"Bye Momma!" Renesmee turned to yell as she and Jacob were heading down the street to walk to school.

"Bye sweetie!" I yelled back and I saw her turn and start skipping as her curls bounced up and down along her back.

"Wait up Nessie!" Jacob said, running to Renesmee.

Today was the start of the short new lifestyle. We weren't allowed outside for at least 4 days, if nothing goes wrong. Jacob was signed up "parent" helper today, and the rest of the week. I watched them both, holding hands, skip down to her school.

I turned into the house and closed the door behind me. It was quiet, I wondered what we were going to do for these days.

"Edward?" I called.

I quietly walked into the kitchen, for some reason I felt like I shouldn't ruin the silence. I found Edward leaning against the counter.

"Hi." I said and smiled at him.

"Hello." Edward scowled. Obviously not excited about this as I am.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No." He said grouchily, "We can't go out of the house anyways..." He added.

I noticed his black eyes and raised my eye brows, "Technically if we don't go in _public_ it's not leaving the house." I mumbled.

He sighed, "Not really hungry."

I opened my eyes wide, "We can't let this come over ourselves. What can we do about it?"

I walked over and buried my face in his chest and hugged him, "I know you're not happy about this. Honestly it's not very exciting to me either."

"I am upset because we can't do anything about it. Even though we agreed to this, I can't stop thinking it's the wrong thing. What if she gets hurt? What if Jacob acts like the dog he is and screws everything up?" Edward raised his temper.

I continued to mumble, "I know. But sometimes we have to take risks in order to do the right thing for our family...Our daughter." I commented.

"I just don't trust him." Edward murmured.

"I know. I know." I comforted him, "It'll be okay. Just trust that Jacob loves her enough to do his best and not mess up a _thing_." I said.

I took his hand and led him out towards the porch in the back yard. I pushed my shield off of me:

_Come on let's go hunt. Let's waste time._

We opened up the backdoor of our house as we looked for another forest to hunt. The last time we officially hunted was at Forks. Now we had nowhere to go. We hopped over the fences of other yards, which technically was intruding, but no one ever saw us. At the end we could smell the evergreen trees as we ran over towards the smell.

After being out there a while we jumped over a large stream. In the corner of my eye I got a glimpse of a blonde color and heard running. I froze, "What was that?" I whispered.

Edward run back to me and held me close. "I didn't see a thing love."

Then I saw the face of a young boy. It was a short glimpse, but I still saw him. He was pale white, like the Cullens. I didn't get a good examination, so I couldn't really tell if he was human or not. He didn't run as fast as we did, so I let it go.

Later (A few hours), we finished hunting. It had been quite fun after I forgot about the boy. I had tripped over a rock and fell in another stream and got soaked. Edward and I laughed about that for a while.

He kept telling me I was even a bigger klutz that I was now a vampire. I thought that it was pretty much impossible for anyone, including myself, to become a bigger klutz than when I was human, so I had thought that was funny.

When he started to laugh hysterically at me, I pulled him into the stream. Karma was used often in our family. I then started to laugh as we "drowned" each other in the water. When in the water I kissed him. For one of the first times they weren't cold; we hadn't had enough free-time to do things like this since I became a vampire. It's like our lips were equally put together. I told him we were meant to be.

"Stop it!" I squealed and splashed him. He splashed back and I dove under the water and swam at top speed down the water.

I heard him coming after me and I gigged, "You can't catch me!" I yelled.

"Funny." He smirked and appeared right in front of me.

"Ah!' I squealed shocked.

"You might be younger, but I still can keep my old legs swimming fast!" He smiled.

I giggled, "What should we do now?" I questioned.

"I'm enjoying it in here." He said as he kissed me.

I giggled, "Me too."

"Finally, a kiss that I can give you without wanting to kill you." He joked.

I crushed my lips to his and I giggled at the same time. "Can't hold still, can you?" Edward chuckled.

I shook even harder.

"Maybe...You're still kinda scary." I joked.

He showed me his brilliant white teeth and growled. I did the same, "I'm scary now too." I laughed.

He pushed me into the water, "Still scary Bella?" He laughed.

"I'm shaking." I giggled.

"Me too." He chuckled, "Should we go get dressed?"

"Yeah, it's getting later. Jacob won't appreciate us running away."

"And also we'll get to hear about the school day." Edward added.

My heart starting pumping faster—even though it wasn't possible— I felt like it was. I was nervous to hear about that boy Renesmee had told us about...

We ran back home to see Jacob and Renesmee skipping back to the house. We quickly ran inside, changed into dry clothes, and opened the door.

"Hi Momma!" Renesmee ran up and hugged my waist.

"Hi baby. How was school?" I smiled a worried smile.

"Jacob can tell you." She replied and looked with wide eyes at Jacob, "Tell her what you thought of Tyler. You never told me." She nodded toward Jacob and so did I.

I looked over at Renesmee, "Why don't you go and finish your homework in your room, okay?"

"Okay! Love you!" She kissed me and skipped upstairs

"Jacob? How'd it go?" I asked Jacob. He was staring at the ground.

"Well, that freak show wouldn't stop staring at me. Some other little girl kept talking to him as well. They didn't eat. Actually, I believe I saw the Tyler boy take a bite out of his apple. He kept trying to grab Renesmee to get her to talk. He stared at her and that's all I saw." He explained.

I was shaking I gazed at Edward, "Edward this is creeping me out. He's a vampire."

Edward hadn't talked at all, just kept a blank face on, "Bella, do you think maybe Tyler—and or that other girl—are Victoria's back-up plan?"

You can't tell. Let me call Alice. See if she saw anything." I said as I ran over to the home phone. I dialed the number.

The phone rang as someone answered it:

"Aw you already missed me." Emmett joked.

"Can I speak to Alice, Emmett?"

I heard shuffled noises. Then came the sweet perky voice I knew so well, "Hiya Bella."

"Hey Alice. Did you—see anything lately?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorta sad because I haven't had a vision of a while...Carlisle said it was weird too."

I sighed, "Oh...are you sure?"

"Uhuh." She whispered.

"Any weird experiences?"

"Huh?" She sounded confused.

"Like—ugh..." I wanted to put it in a way without alarming them.

"Yes Bella? Explain." She persuaded.

"Fine...We are concerned. Edward and I. There are two children in her class that are acting in a vampire attitude. They seem to want Renesmee. We were wondering if you knew anything." I explained.

I heard silence, I heard a gasp, and no air going through Alice..."Bella? That's not good."

"What?" I was alarmed.

There was silence. What's happening Alice? I waited for a second just in case something happened, "Bella, I just had a vision."

I gasped, "Tell me!"

"Tyler? Is that his name? B-bit Nessie." She stuttered through shock.

"He what?"

"Bit her. Jacob comes and stops him, they fight."

"Oh my gosh...how—how can that—" I couldn't speak.

"He— I don't know." Alice breathed, "Just keep a good eye on her..."

"Where were they? In a forest? In the house? Did he actually bite her, or almost bite her." I tried to make it official.

"Almost. Kept trying and fighting with Jacob."

"Oh thank you...she wasn't bitten." I felt relief.

"There were voices in the back ground. On a deck, by the water and stores. It was dark out." She gave me more information.

"Why would he pick a fight in a public area?"

"It wasn't public. It was our family's voices in the background. It was pitch black out. No store lights just pole lights."

"Oh. Okay. Alice, thank you, but I can't take enough. I have to go. Share love from me to the family. Bye." I immediately hung up.

I was panicking. I ran into the living room and found Edward on the couch with Jacob waiting. I told them the whole story, by the end their jaws were hanging open...Well Jacob's was. Edwards mouth was forced into a straight line in concentration.

I rubbed my temples, "I can't believe this is happening. She did nothing. I-I don't know what to do."

Edward scooted over onto the other couch by me and rubbed my back and murmured to me, "We'll figure it out. But what do we tell Renesmee?"

"I don't—"

"You don't have to. I heard it all." Renesmee snuck up on us.

I gasped and ran up to my daughter, "Honey I'm so sorry."

She hugged me tight, "You will keep me safe right?"

"With my life Renesmee. With my life." I rubbed her head.

I clutched her necklace that Edward and I had given her before the Volturi. "This means forever. Nothing will happen to you." I whispered.

Edward appeared by my side and kissed and comforted Renesmee too. I felt that Jacob didn't know what to do because he wanted to be in our place and it was awkward for him...Oh well, she was my daughter.

**CHAPTER 8**

The days past. The same effect each day. The children creeping around my daughter. The sacrifice I was making. The days had passed and I could now rejoin outside with Renesmee. The Cullens had arrived a day before Edward and I were released from indoors. The whole family was out on the patio in the back yard. Even Renesmee. We were chatting about the recent events, Jacob was there too. "So even though I'm half vampire...could I still be changed? Would it hurt more or less?" Renesmee asked Carlisle intelligently.

"From what I know about our kind, you could be changed. The one thing we could not prove without experimenting is if it would hurt. No one would know if you were stronger and all of the other characteristics you have to the max." Carlisle explained sounding very sophisticated.

Renesmee seemed to try and take as much as this into her small head as possible. I could see her forehead crinkle with concentration, "Oh okay." She nodded and looked at me. I kept a blank face on, not knowing what to feel. I didn't want anything too obvious to go to her head.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone on this conversation, but throughout the time we have been here some people are getting interested. They never see us out in public and they never see us eat, even Renesmee sometimes. We were thinking if it's okay we go out to a restaurant so they won't get, well you know…" I explained.

"Sure whatever it takes Bella." Carlisle accepted.

Yeah." Esme added, "It probably makes sense that you've met neighbors and all and they have never seen you. Fine with me."

"I guess." Rosalie mumbled. So we all agreed to go "eat" dinner, even Jacob. Esme said she knew a good place that was just 20 minutes from here. We all hopped into 2 cars: Edward, Me, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper got into the Volvo. Jacob let Renesmee sit on his lap. And Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme got into the jeep. The ride in the Volvo was quiet except for the occasional questions Renesmee asked Jacob and he replied with one worded answers.

When we got to the restaurant Esme told us about, it looked packed. There were lines out the door. The sun was hidden behind the clouds so we would not sparkle. We got in line to realize the place was empty. It was just beginning to become packed.

"Well, great timing..." Jacob joked.

"No kidding." I murmured. We literally were seated minutes later.

"That was faster than I'd think..." Edward recognized.

"Obviously them humans are faster than we give them credit for." Emmett joked.

We got walked to our big round booth and got situated. Then everybody picked up their menus and pretended to look interested. Jacob was the only one who really was, "Wow! They have a lot of good food here! What should I get?" His eyebrows crinkled.

We had a pretty petite girl as our waitress. She was a gorgeous girl, but was surrounded by tons of make-up. Her name was Rayna.

"Hey, I'm Rayna and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" she asked politely. I noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off of Renesmee. I didn't blame her; Renesmee was way more beautiful than any vampire could ever be.

"I'll have a large bud light beer." Jacob asked as we all laughed.

"Um. Are you old enough?" She tilted her head she asked politely and giggled.

Jacob blushed, "Water is fine." We all agreed.

She laughed again and asked the rest of us what we wanted. Most of us got water... I elbowed Alice, "Hahaha, I got a Shirley temple..." I snickered and Alice laughed.

"Is it any good?" She hummed.

"I'm just going to slip blood into there. I brought a vile." I pointed to my pocket, "And Renesmee told me she will have spaghetti, it will be easy to hide the blood in there."

"Want a taste?" I giggled.

"PUH LEAZ!" She exaggerated.

"Once I get it you can have some." I winked at her. Edward stared at our direction. I rolled my eyes and looked down, and smirked. I pushed my shield away, _Just joking with Alice._

He nodded, obviously approving, I laughed. I smiled and looked at my daughter interacting with Jacob...This night good turn out to go okay. "What are we doing afterwards?" Alice asked interested.

"There is supposed to be a jazz band performing here. Every store will be closed and no humans in sight, but by the band. We can walk around or we can watch the band." I explained.

"Cool." She said in her sing-song voice. Finally our food came and Jacob instantly dug in. Renesmee was on my other side, "Want some blood?" I whispered to her and she nodded. I winked and slipped the vile out of my pocket and put some into her food and the rest in my drink.

Immediately Alice picked up the glass and drank. She cringed at some of the blood taste being ruined by the bubbly soda.

I half smiled, "I didn't think it would be much good." I commented.

"You got that right." Alice said as she placed the drink down.

"Momma, can Jacob and I go outside on the peer to look out at the river?" She asked in her lively voice.

I had a questioned look on my face as I shot a look at Jacob saying 'are-you-sure?'

He nodded and I gave in, "Okay hon."

"Thanks Momma! Come on Jake!" She said as she skipped out the door holding Jacob's hand. About 30 minutes later Renesmee and Jacob were still out there and I could see them on the porch of the restaurant so I looked out the window every so often. Soon later I heard the band playing half a mile away and soon enough everybody was clearing out slowly. We were close to the only people left. I heard a scream and Jacob came pounding through the door. The waiters and waitresses were all in the back relaxing after the long night.

He was panting, " Nessie-Tyler-...Come on!" He waved.

I was furious, "JACOB BLACK! YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER TO TYLER?" I screeched and we all dropped whatever was in our hands and ran out into the blackness.

Alice's vision. It was all so vivid. Alice stood wide eyed. I looked over to see Tyler snickering with my daughter in hands.

"Momma! Daddy!" She screamed. Then a lot of things happened at once. Alice caught a glimpse of Renesmee and tripped over a chair trying to grab her leg. Renesmee was screaming. Alice burst through the door of the restaurant. I went right after Alice, Renesmee, and Tyler. We were all outside now. It was dark and only the poled lights were lighted. The closest human was at least a mile away. Everybody was clearing out now, there was no holding back.

"You stupid Cullens. Did you really think Victoria was that dumb?" Tyler laughed menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed at him and ran the faster than all the Cullens. He had _my_ daughter.

"Me, Rayna...A.K.A your waitress, and Elaina were Victoria's back-up plan. And there are more of us."

I gasped. At that very moment Edward lunged at Tyler who caught him by the neck. He laughed. Renesmee was free and Edward barely had Tyler pinned to the ground...I grabbed Renesmee and ran. When I looked back Tyler was gone and Edward was standing with a blank face, confused.

"He can teleport. Anything else I don't know?" Carlisle commented.

"Yeah." Tyler said in an evil way and appeared out of nowhere, "There's no way you're going to get Renesmee now." He ripped her from my arms and she screamed.

I ran towards him as I punched him in the gut. He pinned me to the ground then tried to bite me. I saw Alice grab Tyler and throw him towards an abandoned building. I had Renesmee's grip tight so she wasn't going back with Tyler. Her head was buried in my neck and she was sobbing and yelling, "GO AWAY TYLER."

Alice went after Tyler. I then heard a light scream from Alice.

"You freaking kid! AH!" Alice screamed.

I handed Renesmee to Esme. I ran behind the abandoned building to find Alice on the ground- twitching. I kneeled down by her, "What the heck happened?" Then I looked to her neck and I knew the answer already.

"He bit me." She forced through her tight jaw.

I was wondering what the heck everyone else was doing. I looked behind me to see Rayna had appeared. She grabbed Tyler as they swiftly disappeared. "Get Carlisle!" Alice said. I was back in a millisecond. Carlisle helped Alice. Alice slowly but surely got up. Walked around in a few circles to get her leg used to walking again and then asked, "Where do we go now? He is gone."

"Forks", Carlisle answered quickly, "We will go back at the house, grab a few things, and leave."

"We can't stay in Forks. They defiantly will find us." Renesmee said.

"Well that was the dumbest fight ever! They quitted halfway through it!" Emmett joked. I glared back telling him it was not the best time.

"I know Renesmee. We will go to the place they don't think we'll travel to because it's too far; Maine."

"Where will we stay?" She asked.

"In an apartment. We can't ask for too much." I answered.

"And we don't want to settle because we don't know what will happen now..." Edward added.

I sighed, "Now what?"

"We will meet you in Maine. Go pack up the things you absolutely need. Clothes, etcetera." Carlisle leaded.

We got running before any other bad luck hit us. Carlisle and the rest of the family were going to run to the airport and hit a plane to Forks while we went back to the house and got our clothes and any other special items, packed them in a bag, and most likely would get on the soonest plane to Maine. And then they would get the next one and fly there with their things.

I looked down at my daughter in my arms and she was looking up at me with her big brown eyes, drilled with fear, I hated that and I wouldn't let myself see that again. "I won't let him get you again." I murmured to Renesmee and I thought about Jacob. She wouldn't be alone with him again- that was our weekend. I leaned down and kissed her head.

**CHAPTER 9**

Seems as if it was lucky that we all got the same connecting flights to Maine. All of us meaning the Cullens and Jacob. I sat next to Edward and Alice. Jacob sat with Renesmee, Esme sat with Carlisle, Rose with Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella...I'm so sorry all this happened." Alice said. She looked worried, and sad.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." I sighed.

"What? You're fault Bella! You're the one most worried about all of us! No no no." Alice argued and horror spread across her face.

"Yes it is, Alice. You know it is." I mumbled.

"What, how?"

"Because if James didn't die because of me Victoria would not have wanted revenge and she wouldn't have Tyler." I replied.

"But that isn't your fault. James wanted you. You couldn't help that. And Victoria would do anything for James. So she created an army to get revenge on all of us for killing him." Alice said. She felt that was a good answer.

"But that is because of me!" I was now irritated.

"But that is-...Ughhhh Bella! This is not your fault, end of subject." Alice said grumpily. I made a face. So did Alice. Why were we fighting about this? I wanted none of this to happen. I could live my happy life as a vampire with my big beautiful family.

About 10 minutes later of silence Alice spoke up, "Okay, we are almost there ...well according to Emmet, he's the only one of us who has been to Maine out of us." she said.

After that we stopped talking. I looked over at Renesmee who was being comforted by Jacob. I gave a low hiss as I got my daughter's attention.

"I love you Renesmee."

Jacob couldn't hold her attention forever. "Mmm, I love you too Mama." She murmured.

We had finally landed in Maine. We all quickly walked to pick up our luggage and all that "fun" stuff at the airport. Except this time it wasn't fun because Renesmee was drooping again. Once we got to our new home for the first time, we crowded around on the couches in the living room, along with Jacob who didn't seem to be paying attention.

heard Alice humming as usual. Rose glaring at Emmet as he was laughing at nothing in particular. Carlisle waiting patiently for someone to speak up. Esme doing the same. Edward was reading every thought in this room, while Renesmee's head looking at her feet. It was really awkward and I knew exactly why; We had nothing to expect. Especially because Alice's visions seemed to be on a break…

"This is all my fault!" Renesmee cried out and through herself to the floor, hugging her knees, "Why am I such a monster. I create conflict.

I looked at my sweet daughter as I frowned, "Sweetheart if it's anyone

s fault it's mine. You weren't a part of this when it happened."

Edward's face hardened, "If we want to go back that far, then it's my fault" He sighed, "If I never left you for you to live a normal life all those years ago Bella then when Victoria came we could've finished her off." He ended up glaring in Jacob's direction.

"Edward, stop trying to blame yourself. If this idiotic human couldn't be so stupid as to be in any conflict with James then none of this would've happened… Face it Edward." I sighed.

"Well what Edward here is trying to say is that it's me and my pack's fault because we didn't get Victoria when she kept coming back." Jacob said.

"Is this really necessary?" Renesmee mumbled into her knees.

"No it isn't Renesmee. Let's just work with this and not turn against each other." Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Yeah, Yeah. We know that peace is the _best_ way to settle everything." Rosalie grumbled.

"Rose…" Edward hissed.

"Rosalie" Esme sighed, "Please."

"What? I did nothing wrong." She glared.

"This is a problem Rosalie." I said, "Please _try_ to care"

"Fine..." She sighed and continued to ignore us.

"You're not a monster Nessie." Jacob murmured, "You're perfect and no one could ask for anyone better than you are."

I was about to remind Jacob of the nickname he gave Renesmee. It was so tempting, but that would make my daughter sad.

I looked back into the memories and replayed that one when I found out Jacob named my daughter Nessie and imprinted on her. Sometimes I regret stopping myself from ripping his throat out, other times I feel so horrible that I could have done something like that.

"Let's not even start with Tyler." Alice jumped into the conversation, "Tyler is a newborn vampire. I'm not sure any of us could outrun him..."

"What did I do to deserve this? I don't think I did anything bad, did I?" She looked confusingly into my eyes.

As much as I wanted to run over and hold her in my arms and murmur to her, to calm her down, to tell her everything would be okay; well I just couldn't. Because right now, nobody could behold the future about what this situation would bring, not even Alice.

The next morning after a long night I carried Renesmee to her room and set her on her bed, we had nothing to do today; she could sleep this morning. I rushed back down into the kitchen. Last night ended slowly, everybody slowly drifted off, announcing they were going to do their own thing. Rosalie left first; Not a surprise to anyone in the room.

I met Alice first in the kitchen. She looked very tired, for some reason, it wasn't surprising for me to see a vampire- that couldn't sleep- being tired. I guess the look of being tired was just the sign of a lot of thinking and stress. "I had a vision." She mumbled.

"Wha-what? Tell me!" I said as my eyes bulged out.

"Oh... Okay," Alice sighed. She looked dead tired, "Tyler is with more immortals."

"That's it? We already know that. Anyone you recognize?" I sighed.

"No, I mean they were standing around, planning. Ummm let's see; there was that Elaina girl I bet, Tyler, Rayna, and a few others. Oh yea-and uh, there was a human dead on the ground." Alice recalled.

I gulped, "You mean-Renesmee?"

"Oh goodness no! Sorry if I got you scared..." She replied with a more worried and alert look on her face.

"Well he- the human- looked familiar. An elderly man, not your dad though." She gave me more information...I had a weird feeling that I would know who the man in the vision was.

"Jake's pack? But, you can't see past werewolves. Tell me more." I asked.

"Er- he had dark olive skin, long black and gray hair, and there was...-" She gasped.

"Oh no... Bella. The man was Jacob's father." Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

"Wait a minute. Wheelchair?" I asked trying to relieve myself, hoping she would say no. She nodded and then my heart sank, my chest tightened, my eyes widened, and my knees felt weak.

"You mean-Jake's Dad is going to die? Because of ME?" I sat down on a chair with an open wide mouth. I tried to remember how to breathe. I felt as if I was hyperventilating. But then I remembered, I don't need a breath to live.

Oh my gosh Bella, this isn't good. This is so bad...We have to go to Forks. Right? No...Um." Alice looked more nervous than I'd ever seen her.

"I don't know what possibly we can do…" I sighed.

"I don't know either. Tyler is going to get someone we care about to lure us in..." She sighed.

"He is doing a pretty good job of it too. We have no choice...we have to face Tyler and the other immortals like what we did with the Volturi." I gasped at what I had just thought I had planned.

"I know...It's so hard to think and know that this is mainly our only choice." Just then I thought I'd heard footsteps outside of the kitchen arch, I was probably just messing with myself.

"Should we tell Jacob? Knowing him, he will never forgive Renesmee or any of us after this." I looked at my feet.

Just then Jacob came walking stiffly in, "Tell me _what_?" He growled. Perfect, great timing Jake. I looked at Alice for direction.

"Here Jacob. Let me talk to you a second." She grabbed Jacob's arm and tried to sway him away from the kitchen, I don't know how she was brave enough to do this, "C'mon." She said. Jacob looked at me nervously, I didn't look back.

_ALICE'S POV _

"Yes Alice, is there a problem?" Jacob Black asked me in a confused voice. I had no clue on earth how I would explain my vision to him without having him overreact...

"Well, Jake..." I looked at the kitchen ignoring his curious eyes, "You know about the immortal child, right?"

"Yeah. That filthy-" He cut off. Good choice, "That kid...Tyler."

"He-," I paused trying to put this in the sweetest voice I had, "Um, your Dad."

I noticed Jacob's hand's skin stretch over his bones, turning his hands whiter. This wasn't going how I'd hoped, "Yeah? WHAT IS THAT FREAKING BLOOD-SUCKER GONNA DO?"

I cringed then backed up putting my hands up showing mercy, "I know you are going to freak out so please don't lose yourself! I saw a vision-Tyler bit him."

Jacob's face flooded with rage and I knew what I was going to receive..."WHAT! I LITTERALLY RISK MY LIFE FOR YOU DARN VAMPIRES AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? MY DAD IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MYSELF INTO THIS!" He yelled.

I took a few more steps back, "I know...it was Tyler, not US. And Tyler did it to get us to Forks. We are so sorry."

"Sure you are sorry. Anything to be the innocent vampires that you VAMPIRES are. I can't believe this!" Then, before my eyes, Jacob Black switched into his wolf form. Just then the room filled with everybody in the family.

Edward rushed to my side, "Jacob, STOP. There's no reason to overreact!"

"Jacob! NO!" Renesmee's high pitched screams filled the room.

I didn't know how to handle this situation...Jacob was ruining our family, "Jacob. Please stop!" He growled and went on his hind legs, "No no no, Bella?" I called.

"Jacob stop! You are going to kill us! The neighbors will hear us, calm down!" Bella ran in trying to sooth Jacob down, but there was no point in trying.

All in one smooth motion, Edward flew onto Jacob's back and growled back at him. Now I heard my own screams fill the already loud room. It just took Jacob one shake to fling Edward across the room and he hit the wall...hard.

Jasper and Emmett lunged at Jacob holding him down the best they could while Edward recovered. Edward grabbed Jacob's tail to sit down. Jacob flung Jasper off his back when Carlisle swiftly ran up and caught him. It was the hugest commotion I had ever seen, well next to the newborn vampire clan, but that was just a messy fight.

"Jacob you dog! Sit and stay man!" Emmett yelled while being pushed around on Jacob's back.

When I looked frantically around the room for Renesmee I saw Bella doing the same. I rushed over to her, "I'll find her and talk to her. You help out." I found her on the floor of another room crying. I scooped her up in my arms and took her outside and set her down on the bench beside me.

I looked around to see a lot of people outside their apartments to hear all of the commotion. Great. Renesmee's tears were streaming down her face making red stains across her beautiful face.

"Why would J-Jake do this?" She stuttered.

"Oh sweet Nessie. Shh shh...It'll be okay." I shook while telling her; because I didn't know that, "I had a vision his dad was going to get bit by Tyler...and we can't get there in time to save him. We didn't plan either...I didn't think he'd take it_ this_ bad." I murmured.

I shook my head slowly... A big frown spread across my face, "But we are 90% sure Renesmee. The only reason I could think of for it not to come true is if Tyler decides not to follow out with the plan..."

"There is still hope though," She said nodding, agreeing with herself, I smiled, "There always is."

Soon enough, after wiping all of Renesmee's tears off of her smooth cheeks; I heard no more noise inside so I carried her back in. I walked in and was completely startled. Pieces of lamps, shades, glass, fluff from pillows all over the floor. The family was cleaning it up while Jacob was getting some clothes on.

"That's what we get for letting the dog inside the house." Rosalie snickered while she was picking up pieces of glass.

"Okay, babe, you gotta admit it was kinda worth it. Great fight. Jacob is stronger than we thought." Emmett joked, as usual, bad timing.

Once Jacob pulled the shirt over his head I marched up to him, "JACOB. That wasn't necessary at all. I wasn't trying to make you mad!" I got up in his face, for once, I was confident in this; He needed to know what a mess he made (if he couldn't see it already).

"After that, YES, there was Alice. Now get your pixy face outta mine."

"Jake! How could you say something like that? Alice was just trying to help." Renesmee's sweet sensitive voice said.

"Well Nessie, let's see- What if your precious Dad got killed by that bloodsucker? What would you do then?" Jacob's eyes narrowed. I couldn't believe he just said that to _her._ I was flabbergasted.

"Jacob- I would honestly be upset, but I wouldn't go off like that on my family. Tyler is terrible. Why did you just call me, the one you imprinted on, a filthy bloodsucker?" Renesmee's face showing sympathy.

So far, Renesmee was holding up much longer than I thought she would. She wanted to let Jacob know he was wrong- because he was. Jacob's fists clenched till they turned the closest to pale I could've imagined, "Renesmee. My dad is going to DIE soon! Just for a second- could you stop defending your...-" He cut off, "You know what? I really don't need you guys! Why did I come?" He was right- _Why _did he come?

Renesmee was being so much more gracious then he was. I looked over at Bella who looked as if wanting to sink her teeth into Jacob's neck. Renesmee's wide beautiful deep brown eyes were forming little tear drops across her face in small zigzags. She was so close to losing it, but she didn't.

"Well if you are that upset then ask yourself again, why did you come? I can't believe you almost killed my family Jake! Why? You are terrible!" Renesmee ran crying into the family room.

Everyone in the room bore their eyes into Jacob. He glared, "What do you guys freakin' want from me?" He yelled.

"You have gone way too far this time to prove a point, dog." Bella insulted as she ran to go check on Renesmee.

Jake growled deep as he walked Bella run out of the room...There was silence for a minute. Then he spoke with hatred, "Well? Anything else anybody wants to tell me?"

Rosalie raised her hand, "You must be a really dumb dog to have done that."

"Jacob? Why did we even try again?" Edward frowned.

"Not cool, Jacob." Emmett sighed.

"Too much drama in one guy..." Esme's head drooped.

"Your right, Esme." Carlisle said shaking his head. He swung his arm over Esme, holding her body on his.

"You...You are such vampires! Always judging." Jacob fumed.

I sighed, "Now what Carlisle?"

Edward spoke instead, "I think we should go comfort Renesmee. But for you Jacob, decide what you should do."

"You guys can go see Nessie. She won't want to see me- I'm sure of it." He mumbled and shook his head.

"You're darn right she won't." Rosalie hissed while passing Jacob.

Jacob shook his head. He was furious with himself; It was obvious, "I'm so stupid!"

Then he turned to us, "I think I should go...Bye Cullens."

"Okay. Good-bye wolf." I waved and Edward pulled me along into the hallway. I skipped into the family room to see Renesmee on Bella's lap.

"And..I-ALICE! Where's Jake?" She sniffed.

My heart sank...She really wasn't going to let go of him. I sighed, "Renesmee; He left. He was really mad with himself I think."

"What?" She ran outside calling Jacob's name.

"Aww honny..." Rosalie chased after Renesmee.

"He's not here..." Renesmee's voice began to crackle. And then the tears began to fall.

Rosalie took my hand and pulled me with her up to Renesmee, "Baby...Renesmee it'll be okay. If he leaves you than you don't deserve him." Rosalie murmured.

"Um…" Renesmee said as she ran into the bedroom. Edward laughed, hearing Renesmee's thoughts. She obviously didn't feel comfortable talking to Rose. It was pretty funny though.

I walked too slowly into the house alone (Rosalie had already went into go be with Emmett). I sank into the couch with Bella, "Oh Bella. She won't let go."

Bella kept quiet. I hugged her tightly, I was glad I couldn't hurt her now or else she would've been dead now. I buried my face into her hair- She still smelled good, "This is so horrible!"

"I was ready to bite Jacob's head off. If I were still human, I would cry." She said wearily. Her head sank onto my shoulder.

I relaxed my grip on her and agreed with her, "I would cry too Bella. Me too."

"Could you come and talk to Renesmee with me? I haven't been a mother very long, and she is already having relationship problems." Bella asked, her golden eyes gleaming from the lamps light.

I rubbed her arm, "Of course I can." I took her hand and pulled her towards Renesmee's door.

She lugged behind me, probably making sure she doesn't trip on a wire. Even though she wasn't human, she was still clumsy.

"Yes..?" Renesmee's eyes traced to Bella's and mine.

"Renesmee, you shouldn't have to go through this as a child!" I said.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Bella asked, trying to find the words to sooth her.

"Alice, I deserved it all. From all the trouble I have caused. So much of it." Renesmee's head drooped. Her long beautiful bronze curls covering her face.

Bella sighed. "Aww Renesmee...Please don't start...You don't cause trouble. We love you so much, that's all that matters." I replied.

"Renesmee, you weren't even alive when this all started. Don't go blaming yourself." Bella backed me up. I looked at Bella with thanks.

"You both know I caused this trouble." She sighed.

"Stop that Renesmee. You didn't. I love you and I would tell you if it was your fault." Bella replied. I could tell that she wouldn't tell Renesmee if she had a part in the problem. She was a horrible liar.

"Jacob will come back. He's not as strong as he thinks." I added.

She lifted her head with the tear stains still there. She started crying again, "No he won't! He might not seem that strong, but he left me!"

"Oh sweetie... You don't know that. Keep hope, remember?" I reminded her.

"There is no hope." She mumbled.

**Chapter 10**

_BELLA'S POV_

"Jake!" Renesmee called when the door opened; Jacob. His face was pleading for sympathy. I just hissed. Alice's eyes were bugging out, disgust was swept across her face. Renesmee flew into Jacob's arms, while Jacob smiled.

"Hey." He whispered and inhaled her scent.

I saw a tear form in Jacob's eye. I could tell he didn't like the idea of Renesmee thinking he didn't want her, "I did leave. But I'm not as strong as I'd like to think when it comes to you." Alice turned to me and giggled, "But you are my life. I need you." Jacob finished.

I glared at Alice who thought of this as romantic. I felt like vomiting. It disgusted me how much Jacob thought he could leave and come back so many times. I couldn't believe myself to let him come in this household.

"I need you too Jake. Please don't ever leave me again." Renesmee muttered.

"I won't ever. I swear on my life." He pulled back from the hug and held her shoulders, standing on his knees so he was her height. I rolled my eyes...He didn't mean it.

"Okay Jake." She leaned against him again. Renesmee was so delicate, a fragile heart, but Jacob thought she was just any other girl. I could've sworn Jasper was using his mood control thing because even though I was so angry with Jacob, I felt happy he was back.

"Renesmee, go tell the family what is going on. Alice please follow her." I sternly said, almost more strict than usual, "No, Jake you stay."

He sighed and walked back to where I stood.

Yeah?" Jacob muttered.

"Crap Jake! What were you thinking?" I yelled.

"I need her Bella. You know that. I imprinted on her, remember?"

"You seem to use that as an excuse. If you imprinted on her then love her like that! If she was more mature and had much more experience she wouldn't crawl back to you like that! When she is older and more experienced she won't make those kinds of mistakes! So, clean up your act because I won't tolerate that anymore." My fist were clenching so I knew I had to stop talking. I walked out of the door and into the family room where the Cullens were.

"So, which one of you let him in?" I asked my hands turning whiter than usual.

They all froze. Hopefully they weren't scared of me already, but it would make sense if they were. The newborn thing kind of gave me an advantage.

He barged in here and ran straight to Renesmee's room before any of us had a chance to react." Rosalie said.

"I understand why you would let him go after that incident. Crap." I rolled my heels to see Jake behind me.

"So obviously nobody except Nessie wants me here. I shouldn't expect anything different." Jacob said smugly.

"It was different before Jake. Whatever." I said as I sat myself on Edward's lap on a chair. He gently placed his arms around my torso and hugged me. He was so comforting.

The next morning Alice walked up to me in the kitchen while I was making breakfast for Renesmee and her puppy. "Yesterday was insane." I said to her.

"I know. Definitely." She mumbled. Something was wrong.

"Well, at least Renesmee is happy." I replied, hoping for a more joyous humming reply from Alice.

"Yep." Alice said blankly like she wasn't there.

"Alice, have you had any visions lately?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Uhuh." She mumbled, "And you want to hear it don'tcha?"

"When wouldn't I want to know? Tell me." I commanded.

"It was sort of like Tyler got into my head...Not really a vision I guess you could say. Tyler was talking to me; Just him surrounded by the main newborns we always see with him. He said that we could go to Forks- With Renesmee- Or Billy would die."

"Oh that isn't special at all." I said sarcastically; tried to joke. Alice just rolled her eyes, "Well, we have to tell Jacob this, don't we?"

"I guess so." She let out a big sigh, "But don't you think we'll just get the same reaction as last time?"

"Yes." I said bleakly.

"We have to face them Alice." Edward walked in. His face looked just like mine did last night with Jacob. Absolutely gushed with anger. He sat next to me on the couch as he put his arm around me. I kissed him; it was still as great as when I was human.

"So Alice, how many newborns were there?" I asked.

"Five; As usual. But that's only half...I mean...There can't be that many that got away in the fight."

"What if they weren't in the fight?" Edward asked. His sweet voice finally entering my ears after all this distress.

"What do you mean?" I asked Edward.

"Victoria used the other newborns for her distraction. She could've made a batch of child newborns not for this particular fight. She probably wanted them to kill us because she thought she could kill you Bella." Edward explained.

"So you're saying she made them secretly and trained them...? Like a back-up plan?" Alice gasped, seeming to understand what Edward was leaning towards.

"Exactly. I am surprised you didn't see them coming… I wonder if one of them has a power to stop that. They could attack anytime. We need to be prepared." Edward leaded.

"That's it." I spoke up finally, "One of them has the power to do that."

"That makes sense." I whispered, "Oh my goodness Edward...Will this never end?" I hugged him.

"Bella, you see now. You have entered my world." Edward wouldn't let it go.

"Carlisle." Alice said as Carlisle walked into the room. He had heard everything.

"Edward, you make as much sense as I could ever think. I'm proud to call you my son. But sadly- this isn't a good situation." Carlisle replied.

"What do you think Carlisle?" Alice's singing voice asked.

"We need to get as much vampires as we can, like what we did with Renesmee and the Volturi. There could be a lot more newborns then we expect. The least we could do is ask Jacob if his pack would help. Also we can ask the Denali coven to help with us as well. I don't think other covens would appreciate us if we brought them into another mess like this. We could also ask...-" Carlisle stopped. Edward's eyes went wide. He knew what Carlisle was thinking.

"Carlisle..." Edward's voice was shaky and stern. I saw the stress in his eyes and I became worried. Alice also looked confused.

"What? What?" She questioned.

Carlisle sighed, "I was about to suggest getting the Volturi to help, but... I mean we could try, but it would be risky. The Volturi will either comply and agree to this or kill us all. The Volturi are very vulnerable."

We couldn't risk bringing everybody to them. My whole family could be in danger...my big beautiful vampire family. The two most important to me though; Edward and Renesmee. I wouldn't bring myself into a life without them, it wouldn't happen. I pushed my shield away and forced that message toward Edward. He looked at my right away with his gorgeous golden eyes, he frowned.

I frowned back. I gulped, "Let's try. The newborns will kill us anyways if we let them do what they were made for."

"And it's worth a fight. To save us all? Definitely." Emmett added and walked into the room with us.

"We need to tell Jacob first about your vision Alice." I included, ruining the strong and powerful moment.

"So powerful. Such a family moment... Beautiful." Emmett laughed, "Now who should tell the wolf."

Emmett gestured towards Rosalie; I cringed at that thought. The two of them alone. He just laughed and continued to make jokes. I grabbed Alice and Edward's hands as I dragged them into the bedroom. There was NO way Rosalie was going to tell Jacob that we had to move fast before his dad got bitten by a "bloodsucker".

I walked in to see Renesmee still asleep. I wouldn't blame her. It was truly an awful night and she needed the sleep. Jacob was close against her; messing with her curls. She was sweating from Jacob's heat. I picked Jacob off the bed and sat next to her for a few minutes to cool her down. Her even breaths and her gorgeous self made me smile.

"What was that for?" Jacob whisper yelled when I threw him out of bed.

"Renesmee was hot." I answered.

"I know I am, don't have to repeat it." Jacob joked.

"I said her." I replied without a joking tone.

"She'll be _so_ hot when she's older too." Jacob's eyes widened.

"You are sick Jacob. Be mature for once." I hissed.

Jacob looked over at Edward, "Oh God Jacob! Keep your thoughts to yourself! Don't ever think that." Edward was probably the one who got the worst treatment from Jake…All those thoughts.

He smirked smugly at Edward. Edward was about to catch on fire- like that was ever even possible. He was fuming, "You better not _ever_ touch her again."

"Whaaat? And shouldn't we move to a different room or in the hallway so we don't wake her up?" He whined, "I'm always the smart on in the group…"

I just rolled my eyes, trying to control my temper so he could control his, "Step outside Jake." I commanded.

"Oh no. What's going on this time?" His eyes narrowed like they always do when he is going to get frustrated. He stepped out into the hallway with Edward, Alice, and I.

"Keep control Jake. It's just another vision." Alice's big eyes pleading.

"Great. The physic blood-...vampire, knows the next trouble coming." He groaned.

"Don't push it Jacob." I muttered back.

Alice looked around to see if Renesmee wasn't around. She took a deep breath (which wasn't normal), "So Tyler controlled this vision, well it wasn't really a vision but more like he wanted to communicate with me. He said we had two choices: To come to Forks -with Nessie- or Billy gets bitten and dies."

"Ugh! How long do we have to decide? What will we do?" He looked angrily towards Alice and then shot Edward a dark look. Expecting them to know the most because of their gifts.

"Hey, don't look at me like that...wolf." She was so nice it was hard for her to insult anyone.

"Future telling blood-sucker." Jacob shot back.

"Hey, Jacob! We know your upset, but don't get mad at Alice. Don't kill the messenger." I backed up Alice. She couldn't think of many things to say, but I could.

He rolled his eyes. But then gave me a pleading look...For some reason I feel like he was asking me why I became one of them and got myself into all these problems. I nodded slightly toward Renesmee's room door. Without me he wouldn't have her. Without Edward he wouldn't, "Sure sure. So now what?" He mumbled.

"We need your pack. Carlisle is going to call the Denali coven for help as well. It is as much as we can get right now. We are also going to the Volturi." I gulped. I hated saying that, but as much as I didn't want to do that, it might be our only hope.

Jacob held back fury, "Why should we help you? What have you done for us?"

"Because we love you. Remember when you loved me? I know you don't have those feelings for me. And I know you have feelings for Renesmee, so why wouldn't you?" I dug deeper then I had planned to.

I heard a whine in my ear from behind me- Edward. I looked down and grabbed his hand. I squeezed it, he squeezed back and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Shh." I whispered to Edward.

Jacob's face was blank. He paused for moments and moments later, "Bella...You know I love Renesmee. I used to love you, I used to tell you that I wouldn't give up on you until your heart stops pumping." He glanced at the vampires by my side, "And it did. That's when Nessie came. I still love you- as family." He had trouble saying 'family' because technically we were enemies in blood.

I had gotten the result I was hoping. Digging his feelings out from within' him, "Are you going to help?"

"Bella. I just don't know. We went through something like this a while ago, and it spilt us up...For a while."

"Jacob, do you want your Dad to die? Do you want Renesmee or me to die?"

"I don't want my Nessie to die." He growled, "We're in." He gave up. The faint memory came back- Jacob telling me he'd rather me dead than for me to become a vampire.

"Go tell Sam."

"There are woods half a mile from here right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Edward get some of Jake's clothes, please." I said.

Edward rushed and brought back a pair of jeans and a t-shirt a minute later and handed them to Jacob. We walked him out to the door and watched him jog out.

"Yes they agreed. They will be arriving when and if we get back from the Volturi visit." Carlisle sighed.

_If._ I hated that word. It never helped and made me more nervous. Edward held me closer.

"Okay. What's the plan Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"We go tomorrow morning 6:30 is our plane flight. I have the tickets already. It's easy when the lady at the front lets you borrow the computer." He smiled. Humans are so gullible.

"Okay." Alice tweeted, "I haven't seen Jasper all day." She frowned. I knew that her and Jasper were one. She ran off to go find her love.

**Chapter 11**

She left me with Edward by my side. I leaned against his strong chest feeling his skin equally as cold as mine.

"I don't believe this is your world." I told him.

"It is Bella. You said you wanted nothing but this." He replied.

"I wanted nothing but you, Edward." I said looking into his golden eyes.

"Mmm." He said and kissed my head. We ended up wandering into our barely set up room

"Edward. I love you. You gave me what I wanted, but your world was nothing like this before me..." I pressed my lips to his as we fell onto the bed inside the only other room in the apartment.

"My turn: Bella. I love you more. I am glad I gave you what you wanted because I'm nothing without you. This is all not your fault. Our family seems to attract bad luck." He murmured and kissed me back.

"Hmm. No it's me with the bad luck. But what could I do without you?" One minute later Emmett busted through the door.

"Hey we're going to hunt, so..." Emmett paused seeing us on the bed; he whistled, "Woo. Sorry I guess you two are a little busy. You can stay here, um..." He shot out the door laughing.

I giggled and laid my head on his chest, "Renesmee is perfect. Because of you." I smiled.

He smiled the crooked smile I got butterflies from, "Oh yes, Bella, and you have no part in that beauty. You gave birth to her; I don't deserve all of the credit."

"I gave her the brown eyes. You gave her the beauty, the charm, the kindness, the brains, and especially coordination." I replied.

"Bella, you were beautiful when I first saw you. You are everything to me." Edward gazed into my now golden eyes.

"I am so glad I'm like you. It's perfect besides all the newborn commotion." I grinned a now beautiful grin, "I used to feel like a rock standing next to you. Now I belong...We always belonged together though."

"Trust me it wasn't easy seeing you make that decision, but I regret tolerating it like that. It was awful to see you die in my hands, but you survived. You make me want to live." Edward brushed his stiff fingers through my glossy brown hair as he kissed me passionately.

"You're glad you changed me, right?" I whispered into his mouth.

"I would never be the same if I saw you die and I could've done something to stop it. So yes. I am glad." He grinned and the butterflies came back.

I cuddled up and felt warm. Since I was his same temperature, when we got close, He made me warm, "You're warm." I giggled and he shook with laughter too. He kissed down my neck.

"You don't need to hunt right?" I asked, making sure.

"Um, we can go after. Were alone for the first time in a while. I am surprised my sister hasn't annoyed you yet." He chuckled.

"Funny thing is; We haven't been alone together in forever. But we _have forever_." I whispered into his ear, "I don't want to go hunting right now either."

"Once they come back. I don't want you starving. It'll be a few days since we have to go see the Volturi." Edward replied.

"Do you think everything will go okay with the Volturi? They scare me Edward, even though I'm stronger than some of them." My voice cracking even thought tears would never come, I buried my face in his chest.

"I don't know. I don't think they will attack though because we didn't do anything wrong. But, Carlisle knows best." He sighed.

"I don't think they will either. But you never know...They never fully cleared Renesmee really. Some of them really hate her."

"You shouldn't judge them Bella; that's why I can read minds. Aro found her very different and exciting. Jane just wanted to kill her and go do something else; what a surprise. So very different perspectives. I think we will be okay though. Aro as I said, wants Alice and me with him, but you never know..."

"You're so reassuring..." I murmured, "And smart. I wish I knew as much as you about the Volturi."

"I learn from Carlisle. If you have any questions you ask him." I placed my head lightly on his shoulder. It had been at least twenty minutes and the Cullens were still out hunting.

"How do you think the hunting's going?" I asked.

"They are probably taking a little more than usual Bella. Be patient. Nothing will happen. Renesmee is probably having a rough time and Alice is helping her, and Emmett is probably play-fighting with Rose. It's regular stuff." He smiled and kissed the ring on my left hand.

"Yeah, I stress too much." I laughed and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around him.

He smiled, "You just care too much. When James was coming you checked on your father. When the newborn clan was coming you were caring for your father. You are just a caring person."

"I'm glad I still am. That's one thing I still have. I am also still a klutz, and I love you even MORE than I used to." I paused, "I thought I'd be a completely different person."

"You will never lose yourself even through the hardest times, like near death. You will always be _you_."

"Mmm." I whispered and all of a sudden jumped to my feet on the bed, "I feel very energetic." I flashed my smile at him and pounced on top of him. Then I jumped off of the bed and ran around the room, "Catch me!" I yelled and Edward also hopped to his feet. He got me after about 2 minutes and then tackled me to the ground. I gigged and so did he.

"I love you so much." He said and picked me up in his arms like a baby and carried me out of the room and into the kitchen, "Oh. Sometimes I forget you don't eat..."

He chuckled after a minute, "Sure you don't want some eggs?" He chuckled. I laughed out loud and clutched my stomach with too much laughter. I had completely remembered asking for more and more eggs when I was pregnant.

I grabbed him as we tugged and pushed on each other. I toppled him on the couch, and in the process our strength crashed the couch. We laughed and laughed, then the doorbell rang. It was some human.

We opened the door, "Um, could you keep it down? It's almost midnight! Good night!" He slammed the door. He stopped us from laughing for 2 minutes and then when he left we looked at each other and we started cracking up.

We had forgotten how strong we were. It was probably really loud; our laughing mixed with the running and tackling. Minutes later we heard another knock. We thought it was some other resident trying to sleep, but then this huge fist punched through the door.

"Oh shoot!" It was Emmett. He was pounding so hard he broke the door. I gasped and literally fell on the floor laughing. "Sorry guys" Emmett started, "Did you have fun?" He smirked.

Edward and gazed at each other and giggled. Emmett laughed even louder, "You heard us didn't you Emmett?" I called out on him.

"Half the humans are lined up at the front desk whining to the manager so yes, I did hear you!"

"Oh my gosh Edward!" I was a little surprised, I didn't think we were _that_ loud.

"Well Edward and Bella, are you going to hunt or starve? Maybe some of those humans can get some sleep." Emmett joked.

"Yes! Let's go Edward!" I skipped joyfully out of our room and started running towards the forest.

"I'm faster than you!" I taunted.

Edward was actually in front of me, "Nice try newbie!"

I put on a pouting face, "Not a newbie anymore!" I yelled back and pounced on his back- tackling him to the ground. I got up quicker than him and got a head start. I smelled mountain lion. His favorite. I was running faster towards the scent. Edward grabbed my hand and flew me down to the ground.

"Oh it's on!" I yelled.

"You're so cute when you're competitive." He smirked.

"I'm not competitive! And I _am_ beating you!" I ran faster than I thought was possible for me.

"You think you're going to get the first mountain lion, do you?" Edward chuckled as he suddenly flew up a tree unexpectedly. The next I saw of him he was jumping out of the tree and landing softly 10 yards in front of me. We froze- seeing the lion.

Even though we were competing for the same prize; it wouldn't be a great idea to fight over one. Our instincts would kick in and everything from that would be downhill. I smiled when I saw the lions mate next to him. That was probably why the scent was so strong. I pounced on the woman, who wanted to fight, but I was too quick and she was out in seconds.

When we finished off both of the animals completely, I saw Edward's eyes the most gold I'd ever since them. We were both content.

"I bet I can beat you home!" It was like a kindergarten race. A little game.

I ran equally to him. Sooner I wouldn't be as strong and he would be faster. I was beating him- then my clumsiness came back. I tripped over a huge tree root. It sent me flying as I hit another tree almost knocking it down. Edward was there to catch me.

"I'm always going to be here for you, aren't I?" He grinned the smile I loved most.

"I remember when you said that first month I met you, 'Can you at least watch where you're stepping?'" I laughed.

" You never listened to me." He smirked and lightly placed my feet on the soft earth and took off running.

Once we got back to the apartment, the humans were all gone. Everybody was still active when we went in the door. They were there to welcome us. "Satisfied?" Esme smiled.

"Very! Guess what we ran into?" I asked.

"Mountain Lion. Daddy's favorite." Renesmee came flying into my arms.

"How'd you know?" I giggled while kissing her head.

"By the way Momma, you broke the couch." She pointed towards the couch. Fluff was just falling out from it. It was trash.

I tried to blush- nothing came once again. I looked down at my feet, looking embarrassed. Edward smiled but looked embarrassed also. Emmett was cracking up- obviously he thought that was HILARIOUS.

"Good observation pumpkin." Edward said giving her a kiss on her forehead as well.

She blushed, unlike me. I hugged her; _This_ was a great night. "How was hunting Renesmee? What did ya catch?" I asked her.

"I got my favorite to Momma! Elk!" She smiled waiting for my response; her beautiful eyes curious.

"Yummy hunny! That's one of the best." I replied with joy. I loved how proud she was, she grinned-with her gleaming white teeth- at Edward and I.

It was getting late and Renesmee had to wake up at 4 tomorrow, "Renesmee sweetheart time for bed!"

"Oh okay! Come on Jake!" She grabbed his hand and skipped to her bedroom.

I grabbed Jake, "Here are some rules. No sick thoughts, and don't get her so hot."

"Night Bella, Edward. Hope you guys had a good night." He winked, "And I'll follow your rules- no worries."

I didn't know if he was kissing up to me or something, but it was better than the usual. It made me smile that he was trying, "Night Jacob and Renesmee!"

"What is Jacob thinking Edward?" I asked

"He's thinking happy thoughts actually. After all of this ends with the newborns he wants to move back to Colorado with us." Edward grinned. I smiled, I was proud of Jacob. I don't know if this whole month was an act, but it surely wasn't him. This is the Jacob I know.

**Chapter 12**

"Renesmee? Wake up it's time to go." I shook her awake. She yawned; her mouth took the shape of an O, how cute.

"Oh okay Mommy. Just wait- I will be in the living room in 10 minutes. I promise." She let her head lay against the pillow. Her curly hair looked like streamers against the pillow.

"Fine with me hunny. The family will be getting ready." And I walked out. I met Edward in the kitchen.

"Hey, you." He grinned the crooked smile, "Fun night, huh?" He laughed.

"Yes. Breaking couches and stumbling over roots is a blast!" I smiled as I kissed him." I smiled as I kissed him.

"I know you had fun. You laughed the most." He replied.

"I'm not sure about that!"

"We have the papers for the plane flight. We just have to pick them up at the airport." Carlisle walked in holding in the sheets of paper.

"Are we checking out of here?" I asked.

"Yes we don't need to be here anymore." Carlisle sighed as he walked over to Esme and kissed her.

They were perfect for each other. Like Edward and I, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And I wouldn't say Jacob and Renesmee. Not for another 50 years.

"I'm awake." Renesmee walked into the kitchen.

Morning dear." Edward grinned as he kissed her head.

"We thought you died!" Emmett laughed. She grinned and starting putting her shoes on.

I just rolled my eyes at Emmett. Rosalie walked into the room capturing every eye. She was gorgeous.

"Hi baby." Rosalie said as she hugged Emmett. He picked her up and spun her around.

She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She knew it- I bet so. "We all ready?" Jasper asked holding Alice's hand and gesturing to the door.

"So we all agree on this?" Carlisle asked.

There was a long pause, "Yes, we all do." I stood up.

"Yes. Right everyone?" Alice chirped and the room filled with nods.

"Yeah, sure." Emmett replied.

Carlisle flipped through the ticket papers, "Okay, so Esme and I will sit together, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob will take the four seats in the middle. Great seats for short notice. They all aren't together though. Alice and Jasper are next to Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. The rest of us are scatter together."

"Cool with me." Jacob mumbled.

"Same here." Rosalie agreed.

"Sounds great. We're glad we got ALL these seats this late." Alice added

"Okay let's go find a taxi outside." Carlisle directed.

We walked a few cross streets to a busy hotel. There were millions of yellow taxis spinning around and around the entrance.

"Okay let's split. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob in one taxi. Myself, Esme, Emmet, and Rose in another. Lastly, Jasper and Alice." Carlisle explained.

Emmett raised his hand, "Yo Taxi!" And one pulled up to Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie. They waved good-bye and got into the taxi. I saw the taxi driver's eyes open with surprise.

He was staring at Rosalie the whole time. Creeper. But I couldn't blame him. Rosalie was so beautiful it was unreal. Jacob waved us a taxi. He sat in the front while Renesmee, Edward, and myself sat in the back. Great gesture on Jake's part. Edward and I sat Renesmee in the middle. It was another man driving us…he was looking at me. It was weird. I haven't had anyone stare at me before. Was I really that pretty? I almost blushed as I sat down.

"Where to Miss?" The taxi driver said obviously talking to me.

"Maine Airport please." I replied.

"You got it."

Usually when you were human you could chat about normal stuff like meeting at restaurants and clothes. But when you're a vampire you have the need to talk about things humans have no clue about. So the ride there was pretty quiet. The taxi smelled NASTY. Especially since we were vampires it smelled worse, it smelled like smoke and mint chewing gum. Poor Jacob was looking really uncomfortable.

I pushed my shield away to talk to Edward:

_What is the taxi driver thinking? _

Edward leaned in so close only a vampire could hear, "He is speechless and is confused why Jacob- a normal looking person- is riding with us. He's blown away and scared."

Edward's breath felt fresh and good on my neck. I felt bad for Jacob and the taxi driver. So I tried my best to have a "normal" conversation.

"So sir, how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm good. And you?" The driver replied blankly.

"Great." I wasn't really good at conversations, even when I was human.

"Where you guys headed off to today?" He asked, not really interested.

"Oh we are going to Italy." I replied meekly.

Wow! Italy? Vacation or Family there?" He seemed surprised.

"Vacation. We are all very excited." I replied.

It seemed that I just made matters worse. He probably thought I was a freak, luckily Edward was a natural.

Hey, did you see Dallas playing the Patriots the other day? Dang that was an awesome game!" Edward wasn't a huge football guy, but Emmett was.

And luckily it worked and the taxi driver engaged right into a conversation with my husband, "Yeah! Dallas kicked some butt. Who are you for?"

"Gosh I was pissed when I saw the Patriots loosing! They went to championships like five-million times and they totally sucked!" It sounded as if Edward was doing an impression on Emmett.

I giggled and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me; the rest of the 30 minute ride went fairly fast. Renesmee giggled quietly with me at Edward.

Once we got out of the car I tipped the taxi driver who tipped his hat to me, "Have a nice trip!"

We saw the rest of the family ahead of us. I made a quick conversation to Edward. "Well, how did you do that?" I asked surprised.

"I spent way too much time with Emmett before you came along. Thank you." He chuckled.

I giggled as we joined with the rest of the family. It was different how we could go through the hardest times and still laugh. We went through all of the plane fun stuff like the millions of times we did in the past month or two. We finally sat in our seats.

There were so many humans in the plane, so I was glad we hunted last night. Jacob and I sat next to Renesmee and Edward sat next to me. I was holding Renesmee's hand when I realized she was shaking.

"What's wrong love?" I asked worried.

"I-I'm just a little nervous." She stuttered through, "Will they hurt us?"

"Hunny. They better not hurt you. And Aro would never let that happen anyway, he really likes you. He's interested; they also don't have anything to be mad at us for." I replied with confidence. Edward had an impact on me.

"Oh okay." She said, still shaking like she was a little girl getting her shots from the doctor.

"Ten minutes 'till take off Bells!" Alice told me from her seat.

"Are you buckled sweetie?" I asked Renesmee.

"Uh yeah." She replied.

I glanced over to Alice staring blankly at the seat in front of her: eyes wide open and holding Jasper's hand. Once she snapped back to reality and whisper yelled to her, "Alice? What did you see?"

"Let Edward tell you. I am sure he saw." Alice replied.

"Edward?" I turned to Edward. His face blank.

He started to explain, "The Volturi is mad...Jane is dead."

It took me a while to process that. Jane...killed?

"Did they kill her?" I asked.

"She figured out about the newborns with Alec by themselves and tried to go fix it. The newborns killed Jane and Alec got away. Aro is mad because Jane was their diamond."

"The children are more vulnerable than we thought. We need the Volturi. Well, that gives us a better chance."

I jumped, "Well that's what Jane gets for being so ego centric!" It was Emmet who walked over to hear our commotion; probably going to report back to Carlisle.

I told him Alice's vision quieter so the humans around us couldn't hear. He went back to Carlisle without another word and the plane was said to take off in 5 minutes. "Love, you need to be quieter when talking vampire business. A couple humans are confused and starting to eavesdrop." Edward whispered.

Nosy nosy. Tisk tisk." Jacob finally spoke.

"Funny Jacob." I said, "So Edward do we just go straight to the Volturi when we get to Volterra and wing it? Or is Carlisle going to talk to us and plan?"

"Wait, Carlisle is talking to me. He says that we should figure out our basics of what to say, to sound professional. If we wing it they will think we are joking." Edward replied.

"Okay; makes sense." I replied.

I heard the intercom start up, "We will now present you important safety tips so please pay attention."

Edward was looking forward as if watching the presentation.

Are you actually paying attention?" I asked Edward.

"No, Carlisle is talking to me."

"Telling you the plan?" I questioned him, watching his face intently.

"Uhuh." He replied obviously still listening to the explanation from Carlisle.

I nodded.

"Keep it down a tad Bella, people think I am crazy." Edward warned.

"Oh because reading minds and wanting to suck the living daylights out of people isn't crazy at all." I joked.

"We will be deporting in 10 minutes. Thank you for joining us on American Airlines." The intercom stated.

"Thank goodness. If you can't sleep, you can't do anything on a plane." I whined.

Alice nodded her head in agreement, "I know..." She groaned. Everybody looked exhausted; they were about as excited as I was when it came to going to the Volturi.

Renesmee yawned, her bright brown eyes reflecting against the light. I tried my best to avoid any sunlight as possible; since I wasn't in a window seat…I had to move a lot. I searched through my bag I had been carrying around. I was prepared. If it was bright, I had gloves, a hat, a black jacket, and sunglasses. Everyone else was prepared too.

Alice had the same outfit on that she had when she was taking me to Volterra to stop Edward from revealing himself all those years ago. Memories flooded in- I pushed them away. Those weren't my favorite to remember...

It was hard to remember all the good memories again, versus the others that I could. Turning myself into what I was flushed all those wonderful memories away.

The plane started to unload and everybody stood up. I glanced around quickly to see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett near the front of the plane; five rows ahead of us. I took Renesmee's hand, "Ready?" I asked her nervously.

"Momma, now your shaking." She pointed out again. I slipped my hand out of hers and kissed her head. I _was _nervous.

"I know." I murmured. We vampires waited for our turn to leave the plane, we remained fidgeting a little bit. As the Cullens told me a couple years ago, it's good to not stand too still- so the humans don't suspect anything.

Even though we were pretty close to acting human; they still noticed us. Especially Rosalie, Renesmee, and Edward. There beauty made many mouths drop in astonishment. Ironically enough; some were looking at all of us, even me.

"Edward, I can't get used to the fact that now I'm as beautiful as you. I was used to people staring at you... But me?" I mumbled in his ear with a bit of a joking tone at the end.

"Bella, you were gorgeous before you were one of us. Now, you are as beautiful as Alice and Rosalie. Even more beautiful in my eyes" He smiled.

I didn't feel the blood rush to my cheeks like I was used to. "You can't blush. Remember?" Edward chuckled and I nodded looking down instead. It was still hard to remember.

I giggled. I looked around at the beautiful faces that surrounded me. Rosalie and Emmett were my family, but they had the hugest ego I had ever seen. Emmett was winking at all of the girls that looked as if about to faint, and Rose was smiling and at the flabbergasted men. The whole family noticed. I pointed them out to Edward and I could tell he thought what I thought. The plane started to unload and we were close to the last ones out. We definitely found the rest of the family easily enough.

I grabbed Renesmee's hand so I wouldn't lose her in the rushing human crowd. People with suitcases in ties were rushing out banging everyone who surrounded them, while others ran to the baggage claim. We just walked out of the airport in one piece.

"So." started Carlisle, "I think we should go somewhere to discuss the plan. Agreed?" He asked.

"Sure." I fumed. I wasn't too excited to encounter the ones who wanted to kill my family.

"Where?" Esme questioned. Her big gold eyes darting around to make sure any humans weren't stopping on their walk.

I followed her sight to a bus stop bench. It was closed, and no one was there… Might as well try there and not by the busy airport.

"How about there?" I said pointing to the bench.

"Sure." Carlisle laughed, "Very simple Bella." He chuckled. I tried to grin back.

"I wasn't human too long ago." I joked, no one got it. I just hid my face under the huge hat that covered my face. Renesmee skipped under her magenta umbrella to the bench; her curly bronze hair bouncing with her.

I just walked. I was still uncoordinated and especially after sitting for over 12 hours. Alice was holding Renesmee's hand keeping the umbrella right over her head. Jacob was walking right behind her.

"What's the plan?" I asked Carlisle in my most loose way so Renesmee wouldn't know that I was worried. Even though I bet she could figure it out.

"Well. I think we should slowly loosen them up. Some small talk when we get there, Aro will like that... Then we professionally explain the problem to them. Aro will want to see Edward's thoughts so that will mostly explain the problem. He is already mad enough about Jane, but we have to keep a distance. If he is that mad he will want to kill us. Alice will explain her visions. Bella, would you mind explaining the problem about Victoria and how this started? Hopefully they'll see it from our perspective. We have to try our best." Carlisle explained.

I nodded thinking about the situation; imagining it in my head, "Sounds good." I commented, "And yes I think I can explain that part."

"We might not need to do this much, but the more the merrier." He grinned.

"Should we walk?" I asked.

"I think we have done enough sitting today, and it's about two miles, so might as well. If we find somewhere we can run." Carlisle replied. I looked around at my surroundings for the first time. Behind a small hill I could see the first few buildings of Volterra.

"Can't we climb on the buildings? Ooo that might be fun!" Renesmee giggled.

Jacob patted her head, "I don't think so Nessie. Humans will definitely notice that." He laughed.

She sighed, "Darn. But, there so tall! No one can see us. Everyone is too busy." She argued.

"Sorry sweetie." Edward spoke up, "I don't think there is any way for us to run, so let's walk I think. It is only a few miles." He added. I bet the city would look a lot different and bare now that there wouldn't be people in red cloaks inches from each other, crowding Volterra.

"Hm, okay fine." She skipped straight ahead as we followed shortly behind her. Once she didn't know where else to go she let Carlisle lead.

The buildings came into view and once again- the memories came. But I didn't focus on them or the Volturi waiting in that tall tower only a few hundred feet away...I focused on Edward at my side and my little Renesmee dancing up by Alice.

The streets weren't very crowded, except for all of the tourists taking photos by landmarks. We walked along the small alleys versus the busy main streets. Though there weren't many turns on the streets.

Once we got closer to the huge hills where the Volturi were the more people were there. The green grass filling most of Volterra other than tourists. I sometimes wonder if humans would notice people not coming out of the clock tower...

"Is this still a good idea?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yes." He answered blankly. Usually Edward's reassurance made me less afraid; but today it didn't do anything.

We walked into the large clock tower. I looked over at the welcoming table to see the once human girl now a vampire. Renesmee's quick skips now long slow steps behind my back. I walked in to see Alec, Felix, and Demetri smiling and snickering. I realized Jane was already gone. They almost looked lost without Jane there. No one to lead them through there evil and conniving acts.

We all stood silent. Carlisle spoke up, "We are here to speak to the Volturi. I am sorry about your loss Alec."

Depression swept over Alec's face quickly, "Aro and the rest are up stairs. I bet they heard you come in. Feel free." He replied. It was so weird not to be escorted up the tower and on the Volturi's means.

"Thank you." Carlisle approached as we ran quickly up the stairs to the Volturi.

The doors opened before one of us had a chance to put a hand on them and Aro appeared in front of us, "Hello young friends. Cullen family- such a surprise. Bella, my dear, how are you?" He said with a grin spread across his pasty pale face.

"I'm fine." I choked.

"Ah yes. Hello dear Renesmee. How are you?" He forced a grin. He obviously was still recovering from the Jane incident.

"I'm fine, thank you." Renesmee mumbled.

"Come in. What brings you here?" Marcus spoke up from the back of the room.

We slowly walked in and the Volturi members stood still as stone, their eyes studying our faces and expressions. Carlisle gestured to Alice and she flew forward in front of all of us.

"Aro, Hello. I had a vision, It has come true and happened when we were on our way." Alice started. Aro climbed back into his chair in the middle and Alice continued, "We saw what happened with Jane- we are sorry by the way- and we know the story deeper behind how she died." Alice spoke seriously. I saw Renesmee's eyes study the faces of the Volturi in awe.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Alice. May I?" He asked for her hand. She slowly walked over and gave him her hand. His blood red eyes wide open.

"Now you see my vision. We came to tell you more." She slowly replied.

Alice gestured toward me. I guess it was my turn. I slowly walked up to Alice's side as Aro studied my face, "Victoria's plan to kill us, as you know, failed miserably. She created the newborns to finish us all off because she thought I would've been killed. This is her revenge."

"We thought about it for a long time before we came here; to think everything through. We think it was her back-up plan just in case the first new born batch didn't work out. We also think that there are only around 20 and they are very well trained." Alice added.

"They figured that it would be hard to kill me, but one of us is young and inexperienced. Renesmee. They want her and all of us dead. Gone. We have come here to ask for help, and we know you have your own revenge on them as well." I explained. I gulped.

Aro's eyes opened in wonder. He smiled, "Yes yes yes. The newborns aren't aloud. Victoria is very lucky she isn't alive or she would have been tortured by making such an ugly bunch."

Carlisle stepped forward and Alice and I stepped back to give him the spotlight, "What do you say Aro. They are young and well trained. We also have our friends- the Denali clan- to help out too."

Aro looked back at his fellow members- Marcus and Caius. Marcus looked completely unsure, Caius however, nodded in agreement, "I am very much against newborn vampires. And especially since they were made for revenge. I vote yes Aro." Caius explained.

"Aro, they didn't want this for themselves. Victoria most likely promised them food for a life time. I would vote against it, but they will overpower the Volturi. They must be stopped." Marcus pleaded.

Renesmee tugged my sleeve a bit, "Momma isn't what they are saying good?" I glanced down and nodded, yes.

At the front, Carlisle smiled, "So you agree to help us?"

"Yes we agree to help." A big grin swept across his face.

"Aro, we also have the Quileute pack, to help as well." I informed him. Jacob walked out from behind me.

Oh yes! That is why I am smelling an awful odor. No offence to you, um...son. How are your other shape shifter friends?" He asked.

"Fine." He answered Aro with a confused face. Jacob's eye brows crinkled. If Aro and Jacob had to have a conversation together it would be awkward.

I elbowed Jacob, "This is not the time to be mad at them, Jacob."

"I still haven't gotten over that, Bella. I will be calm." Jacob shuttered through his teeth. He still remembered when they were going to kill Renesmee. I hadn't gotten over that either…

After that, Carlisle and Aro shook hands firmly, "Thank you old friend. For coming, and for that information." Aro said gratefully.

"Jane will be missed here in Volterra and out in fight. Thank you for agreeing and seeing it in our perspective Aro." Carlisle replied.

"Good to have you back. Now when does this fight happen?" Aro clasped his hands together in excitement.

"As soon as possible." Edward finally spoke.

Aro smiled wider when he saw Edward. I bet all Aro wanted to do was sit down and bribe Alice and Edward to come into the guard. All Edward wanted to do was get this fight over with so we could live our life. I agreed with Edward, that's what I wanted, "You can stay here in Volterra until Alice see's the newborns preparing." Aro offered.

"Hmm. I will be making preparations! Caius please tell the Volturi Guard about this fight. I will go tell our mates! Sulpicia and Athenodora will be ecstatic!" Aro ordered.

Marcus sighed about his mate, Didyme. She was gone, forever.

"Okay. Please take your time." Carlisle replied.

"We will notify you as soon as Alice see's anything or we hear otherwise." Edward added.

"Where do we stay?" Renesmee asked me; her brown eyes full of confusion.

"Oh yes! Renesmee you probably would like to sleep, don't you? We don't have much dear, but we can close off the clock tower. We are pretty full. You can sleep on the sitting area if you wouldn't mind. We have a very comfy couch." He smiled. He found her rather interesting.

"Oh, thank you Aro." Renesmee quietly replied.

Aro walked up and kissed her hand, "Thank you Cullen Family for coming." Aro declared- his gleaming red eyes ready for action.

**Chapter 13**

We were sitting in the waiting room at the bottom of the clock tower. It was four in the morning and Renesmee and Jacob were asleep. Renesmee's head lay on my lap and the rest of her small slender body against the couch. I looked over at the rest of my family all in a huddle. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a small bench talking and laughing. Edward sat right beside me, holding my hand.

Then out of the blue Alice's face froze from talking and she had a blank expression. Jasper quieted the family, "She's having a vision about the newborns." Edward said. His face too went blank as he was watching her vision with her.

She blinked back to the real world and was surprised at what she saw, "The newborns are on a move. They are quickly moving from Forks to Port Angles and so on. There are about 30. They think that they'll beat us because they think it's just our clan." She whispered.

"Any dates? No communication?" I asked worried.

She gulped, "Yes actually… Tyler said 'To be fair to you and your family we will give you a week to train' and his colleges laughed in the background."

"That's actually perfect to get our whole clan together and other means of training." Carlisle said obviously listening to our conversation.

"Those newborns have a huge head for someone so tiny." Emmett joked.

I would've given Emmett a look except I was too in shock to. One week, to get everybody ready and prepared. At least Carlisle knew what to do and he thought a week was enough; I trusted him, "A week? Are you sure that will be enough time? Let's go tell Aro." I murmured. I looked down at Renesmee- still asleep- dreaming her dreams. I wondered what she would think about this situation.

"I was actually prepared to have only a day or so, but this is perfect." Carlisle confirmed. I gulped, _A day?_ That wouldn't be near enough time to even talk to the Volturi and meet up with the Denali coven.

"I will call the Denali clan. Actually let's confirm this with Aro and his guard. Hopefully we can all meet in Colorado or Maine to train. Jasper can do his best to help us like last time, but these are different." Edward leaded.

"How are they different?" Esme asked.

"I don't know if I could help you that much. They think highly of themselves so they fake you out a lot, like Emmett." Emmett just laughed, "Again like regular newborns if they get their hands around you then you will lose. It will be like the stuff that we had to face against the other newborns, but tougher. We might have to train Renesmee and Bella." Jasper explained.

I already knew a few pointers when fighting newborns, but, I hadn't ever tried them before, "Where will we practice?" I asked.

Aro bashed the door open for an immediate dramatic entry, "Why not practice in the throne room?" Aro smiled.

Alice nodded her head, "That'd be cool!" She sang.

"Well, come on young children." Aro gestured to the staircase. Everyone else seemed to like the idea. The throne room had already had one small fight that involved us Cullens. But that was when I was human and it involved Edward. I shuddered and resumed following everyone up the stairs.

"Marcus, Caius! Go get the guard!" Aro clapped.

Caius quickly jumped up as he retrieved the guard which was in a matter of seconds. Alec, Demetri, and Felix all three stood in a triangle in the front instead of a square. Alec's face was still gloomy, which everyone seemed to ignore but me.

"Okay Jasper! Do your magic." Aro commanded.

Jasper stepped up and then Aro's face lit up, "But wait. Do you mind if you show me your story on how you know so much?" Aro asked and held out his hands.

Jasper walked up as Aro swiftly grabbed his hand and smiled, "Ah yes. Thank you Jasper."

Carlisle and Jasper walked in opposites as Jasper explained, "I will be the newborn. Carlisle, just do your normal stuff. I will talk and act as one."

"Come on old grandpa!" Jasper taunted, acting like a newborn.

Carlisle ignored as we started to run he pounced on Jasper which there was no luck in trying. Jasper grabbed his neck as he threw him to the floor.

"Never be too obvious." Jasper said.

Then they tried again. This time, they circled each other like cowboys from the old west, "Edward come in and be a newborn with me." Edward ran into the fight and Carlisle went after Edward. Jasper found the chance and then jumped on Carlisle's back.

"Don't let them get you from behind." He commanded. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the guard watched intently; soaking in as much as they could.

"Make sure you are only against one. One is hard enough. Watch out for each other." He included. Aro smiled and laughed in the background.

"Bella?" Jasper asked gesturing me to the floor.

"Uh...Jasper...I am not too fond of this..." I whined.

"Get up here Bella. You need to get practice." Jasper's eyes turned cold as I gave Edward my bag and ran up to the fight.

I walked up, Jasper's eyes smiling. I ran up in full speed as he waited for me, laughing. Jasper flew under me and I jumped over him at the last second. He ran back to where he stood at the beginning. I circled him- avoiding losing. He reached to grab me as I jumped over him and grabbed his neck. I won.

"Very good Bella! Well, being the newest does have its charms." Jasper smiled.

I relaxed my muscles as I looked around the room. Edward was beaming at me. I smiled back, "Thanks Jasper." I replied.

Aro clapped and put his hand on my shoulder, "That was wonderful dear Bella."

"Renesmee?" Jasper asked her as I walked back to the group, "No, stay Bella."

I gulped, "Oh Jasper… Do _not_ force me to fight my daughter."

"I'm not. I am just going to show her something." Jasper laughed.

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Jasper put me in a headlock with a tight grip, "Renesmee if this ever happens bite the leg of the vampire. If that doesn't work, you will have to prick your finger. Distract them, use the blood. And then quickly do a move on them. Here is a needle." Jasper gave her a tiny thin needle.

I screamed, "Jasper! Don't make her do that!"

Jasper stared at me with wonder, and then he realized we were in a room with human blood drinking vampires.

"Not now Nessie." Jasper stopped her. I sank to the floor and took a big breath of relief.

"Do I need to clear anything?" Jasper asked.

"There was never anything you needed to clear." Rosalie said coldly.

Marcus stood up from his chair and spoke, "Demetri and I would like to have a go at it." He said.

Demetri sneaked a quick grin as he went up to face Marcus. Marcus was much too fragile even for a vampire, or at least he looked like it. Marcus slowly, but swiftly walked to the plate, "Ready?"

Demetri just grinned as they went up for battle. Demetri used my move as he flew over onto Marcus' back. I thought that was it, but Marcus threw himself and Demetri on the ground...Demetri under him. I gasped. Demetri's face cracked as it pounded against the floor.

Marcus let go, "Not so bad for an old man, right Demetri?"

Demetri slowly stood up, "Good game."

As Marcus walked back to his seat Aro complimented his fellow member, "That was great Marcus, my friend." As for Demetri- he just ran back to his spot in the room, a face full of surprise.

Jasper looked around at all of us, "Anyone else want a go?"

"I'll fight one of ya." Jacob smirked as he walked to the fighting center.

I looked around at the other vampires. All of them with not the best pumped up face, like Demetri had against Marcus. I looked seconds later to see the small cutie blond-Heidi-step up next to Jake.

"I'll have a go." Heidi giggled as she walked back. Jacob just laughed at her.

"You're on." Jacob chuckled and rolled his eyes. He _so_ thought he would win against this innocent looking vampire.

Heidi held out her hand and shook Jacob's firmly. She winked at him and then the fight started. They backed up to opposite sides of the room and Jacob changed into wolf form. They started circling each other like most fights started, Heidi made the first move. She ran straight at Jacob and flew over him right when he tried to claw at her. He was caught totally off guard and then looked around. Jacob was wondering where she went.

Heidi had actually jumped onto the top of Caius's chair and was perched there- completely still- like a bird. She waited for the perfect moment and then flew off the chair and onto Jacob's shoulders. He snarled and she tackled him to the ground, "Not so bad for a blond. Eh wolf?" She laughed, one foot on his back. A sign of victory.

"Sure. I was being easy on you. Now it's on!" Jacob changed back- completely naked- to taunt Heidi, I laughed.

Heidi just giggled and skipped to the other side of the room. Heidi reminded me a little of Alice.

Jacob flushed bright red of embarrassment after getting fumbled by Heidi. He turned back into a wolf as he went head first at Heidi. She smiled as she waited for the last minute to jump on Jake's back. Jacob tried to buck her off like a bull and a cowboy, but Heidi just enjoyed the ride. Her high pitch laughs made Jacob even more furious as he bucked harder and harder. He bucked Heidi off but was too slow to get her before she pinned him to the ground and did her victory stand again. She finally shut off Jacob's pain and stepped off of him. She ran up against the wall and jumped onto Jacob. He lost.

I grabbed my bag I had brought and picked out his clothes, "Good try Jake, now put some clothes on." He turned into human form and quickly put on his clothes while the Volturi Guard laughed.

Heidi just danced back to Alec and hugged him because he still looked exceptionally upset. Then, she walked back to her spot.

"Oh yes." Jasper spoke up and came out of his spot to walk up into the middle of the floor, "Tyler- the leader of the newborns- has the power to disappear and go anywhere he's thinking of at the moment. The only way he can't do his power is if you are distracting him by fighting him. He needs concentration."

"What about the other newborns?" Alec finally said.

We all looked at Alice who took a deep breath, "It isn't for sure, but I saw Elaina- a newborn- touch me and take my appearance... I was still myself, but she looked like me." My heart sank. That's great.

"Anything else?" I sulked.

"That is all I saw. Oh yeah, one of them can get into your mind like he or she did with my visions. Almost like get into your head and distract you. Make you daydream whatever they want you to see basically. I don't know who though." Alice explained.

I really was just hoping for her to say no, but life isn't fair.

"They have amazing gifts." Aro murmured. And my heart sank deeper; I leaned into Edward's side. I was hoping Aro wouldn't change his mind about helping us.

"But, the law says they are illegal. Such a waste." Aro sighed.

I wanted to change the subject before Aro could really think about it, "What about the Denali clan?"

"Oh yes! Aro may I borrow a phone?" Carlisle asked

"Sure Carlisle. To call your friends I'm sure?" He started walking toward the door and Carlisle followed.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Can you three come?" Carlisle asked. Alice skipped behind Aro and Edward and I followed. Aro walked us to the phone and smiled. He went back to watch more of the fights while the rest of us stayed.

"Edward, what is Aro thinking of the newborns?" Carlisle asked.

Edward replied quickly, "He is disappointed that someone would make all of those newborns and break the law. He also is sad that all those powers are going to waste. But he thinks that we could really do good against them and is glad we have Jasper."

"Okay so odds are everything is okay." Carlisle sighed in relief.

"Anything from me Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Stay with Bella. Just in case Tanya starts, well acting herself. She is very jealous of you Bella." Carlisle replied.

"Wait, I am going to talk with her?" I asked.

"Yes. It will be an important time to make friends with Tanya before the huge fight." Carlisle explained.

"She doesn't act like we're butt heads." I answered confused.

"She acts that way. She wants to be friends with you, but she is way too envious." Edward explained.

"Okay, Edward let's go." Carlisle gestured.

Carlisle entered her phone number in and left. I held up the phone to my ear. It stopped ringing, "Hello?" Tanya answered.

"Um, hey Tanya it's Bella Cullen." I answered in an awkward tone.

"Oh. Hello Bella. How is everything? If Carlisle's wondering- We have been preparing and talking the situation over for the fight." She replied dully.

I could see now that she wasn't a huge fan of me, "Yeah I figured. We are now training. Do you think you could um, get a ticket for your family and come?"

"To Italy? Really." She muttered under her breath and then spoke in a louder tone, "To the Volturi? That's where you guys are...Am I correct?"

"Yes…" I trailed off, "Is that okay?"

"Uhh." She mumbled, "Yeah. When should we be there by the latest?"

"We have a week. Alice saw. So as soon as possible I guess. They are waiting to meet you...The Volturi, so yeah." It was even more awkward since she didn't like me.

"So Jane hasn't killed one of you yet?" She joked.

"No. Jane's dead." I had a sharp tone in my voice. I don't know if Tanya was supposed to hear it, but the tone was uncalled for.

"Jane? From the Volturi guard...Dead?" She was majorly confused, "How did that happen? Oh and yes; Carmen just bought the plane tickets and we can be there tomorrow at 11:00 pm." Tanya replied.

"The newborns killed her. Alec got away. Aro wants revenge as well. Okay that's great- about the tickets." I tried to say in my happiest tone.

"Um wow." Tanya breathed, "Didn't think it was possible to kill Jane before she killed you."

"We thought so too. There are more newborns than we thought, child newborns." I had to include.

"How old when they were human? Most of them?" She questioned. She would be surprised when she heard the leader and his betas were only 5th-7th graders.

"Tyler looked Renesmee's age. Tyler is the leader. Rayna, another one we met, looked 14 or so…and Elaina; Renesmee's age." Tanya hissed at Renesmee's name. She still had a grudge over Irina's death.

"Oh okay. And you said there were...How many?" Tanya questioned.

I shrugged even though she couldn't see, "Around 30...we don't quite know."

"Wow. So you are sure Victoria made these newborns? A back up plan...Smart." Tanya murmured.

I hissed under my breath, "Yes, Tanya. So enough about me, um how are you?" I wanted to become her friend, but not as much as I wanted to hang up.

I could practically see her roll her eyes right then, "Fine I guess. Really quiet in Alaska. Some of us want to move actually... I am sort of considering. It wouldn't be for a while though if we decided." She replied quickly.

Obviously this conversation was going absolutely down a drain, "Um interesting. Where are you thinking of moving?"

"Somewhere closer to everything. Maybe Michigan." She said dully and sighed. I was definitely boring her.

It wasn't surprising I was boring her, "Great! I hope everything goes fantastic there!" I tried to act enthusiastic, but it only made me sound like I was attempting Alice.

"_If_ we move." She replied.

I thought that would've worked since I thought she loved Alice, I mean- who doesn't love Alice? , "Uh yeah_...If_ we move._" _She replied. I looked over at Alice for help.

Alice's face immediately turned, as if she wasn't listening. I nudged her as she swiftly turned her golden eyes glittering from the sun roof. I shrugged my shoulders, but all she did was turn away. I elbowed her, but all she did was turn away.

"You need to control your own conversations Bella." Alice whispered. I was desperate. Anything but for Tanya to absolutely hate my guts. I sighed and gave Alice a begging face.

"Yeaaah." I mumbled with a stupid tone.

"So. Er- Bye?" Tanya said awkwardly.

"Okay then. See you soon. Uh bye..." I trailed off and hung up the phone.

Alice slapped me, "Your supposed to make friends with her, Bella! It's not like you can go back to Drooling-with-love Mike and Irritating-Talk-Talk-Talk Jessica!"

I chuckled quietly. Alice never would say anything like that to anyone but me, "You are all my friends. I don't need more."

"You are so weird." Alice sang as she skipped back to the "arena".

"Yes, because you _totally_ aren't." I whispered to myself. She heard me and glared. I laughed after her.

I followed her back to the big throne room. Everybody looked at us as we walked in. I smiled nervously, "How did it go?" Carlisle asked me quietly while Aro and Alec started fighting.

"Let's just say it was the most awkward conversation I've had with a vampire. Just towards the end it started to go down the drain. Oh yes- She said they could be here the day after tomorrow." I replied to Carlisle.

"That's great that they can come soon. Sorry Bella. I hope I didn't offend you, forcing you in a conversation. I thought it would've been better." Carlisle sighed.

I nervously laughed, "It's all good Carlisle. Atleast it's done. So what's going on?" I asked.

"Alec and Emmett just went a minute ago. Close call. I haven't been paying attention very much. I am on the edge. Hopefully we have enough." Carlisle's face drooped and he looked at the floor. He knew better than I did. I then began to feel quite more nervous myself.

"Carlisle...But didn't Aro himself say we might have a good chance? We also have a lot more than they do!" I said full of hope.

"I love your confidence, but sincerely saying I have not the slightest idea what will happen. Aro is over confident as always. No use listening to him."

"Okay Carlisle. Let's just hope for the best, right?" I sighed.

"Oh well, yes." Carlisle said as he walked over by Edward. I followed.

I grabbed Edward's hand and looked into his eyes as I pulled my shield off.

_Remember fate brought us together. If fate wants this to happen, we will do it together. I love you Edward._

**Chapter 14**

The last couple days had been stressful. It seemed like fighting was so simple to them. I wasn't ready to kill. I wasn't ready for someone to be killed. I wasn't prepared even though all we did was train every day. I would watch my daughter fight, and all it did was remind me of her sweet innocence that could be traded for this. Treacherous mistakes and decisions.

Even _I_ was sick of fighting with my new abnormal strengths. I was done with this. I wanted a happy family, but this was nowhere close to happy…It was stress-filled. There was no way we could come out of this _all_ alive. We did it once (well my family did) but who knows- was that just luck?

The Denali clan had arrived shortly. Tanya still didn't looked excited to see me. She was with Alice the whole time, unless we were training. It was nothing I wanted. But, it was just a rough spot so I knew I would get over it soon, right?

It seemed as if everyone was excited to fight. Was it because they lived very long and wanted something interesting? It was mostly Emmett and Aro, but still…I didn't understand. It reminded me of the short faint memories of my human years. When Victoria's clan came. Training and preparing; not my thing.

I practically just stressed the whole time and Edward and Renesmee comforted me and told me it would be okay. I was trying to believe them...But it was harder than they made it seem. I wished I could have as much confidence as some of the others. I sighed.

My confidence lowered everyday that got closer. I had more nervous butterflies than ever in my stomach. I was scared. For my family, my Renesmee.

But I should've been scared. We had them outnumbered by a lot. Hopefully they weren't making more...My stomach dropped. They weren't making more newborns, right? No...They were on their way to Colorado. My hope raised just a bit.

I tried to tell myself everything was okay, but then I would find a reason to shake again. I wasn't a very positive person in these situations.

"Aro, how far are we from Forks?" I asked. I was sitting with Edward, Aro, and Renesmee on the plane flight. Jacob sat stiff in another row with other random humans. I couldn't keep still, I kept shaking but my hands weren't sweating like they did when I was human. The Volturi had all put in contacts so now their eyes looked more muddy or hazel. We had all dressed like average humans and everybody was trying their best to act normal. Of course some humans were very suspicious.

"Oh Bella, you have always been an impatient little girl, haven't you? 40 minutes." Aro smiled as he stared out the window of the plane.

It felt that the minutes were going slower and slower just to torture me. The anxiety and grief had punctured a huge hole in my chest. I couldn't bear pretending to breathe right now, as much as I wanted to. A few times I had started gasping quietly when I tried to keep a steady breath. Edward had calmed me down though.

"Would you like a drink?" A woman broke the silence.

"Oh. I am fine, thanks" I mumbled.

"Um sir," She asked Aro, frightened, "Do you have something in your eye? They are bloodshot red."

Aro jumped, "I better go check that in the bathroom!" He said as he swiftly grabbed the brown contacts from me.

Aro had already burned through a couple pairs, but luckily Carlisle gets them discount at the small portion in the hospital for eye checks. Aro was back in a jiff, "Thank goodness humans aren't very bright." He whispered in our ears.

"Tell me about it…" Emmett shot out from behind our seats.

I rolled my eyes, "When is the guard coming?" I asked.

"7 hours after us. It's 7 o'clock AM so at 2 o'clock PM." Aro replied.

"Oh, that's fine." I muttered.

It was silent for a minute, "I can't believe it's tomorrow Edward..." I whispered in his ear and squeezed his hand.

"It'll be alright. After we will go back to our lives in Colorado." He quietly soothed me and rubbed my arm.

"It will be okay." I murmured and started breathed quickly, "We will get out and everybody okay. It will all be over soon, Edward." I leaned my head on his shoulder. I would start believing what I was saying.

"Yes it will, Bella." He replied tightly holding my waist. I nodded my head a number of times and looked down at Renesmee next to Edward. She was sleeping; her steady up-and-down breaths soothed my breathing down a bit. If she believed in us, I would too.

"You should wake her up…We are almost there." I said to Edward, putting Renesmee's tiny soft hand into mine.

He shook her shoulder very lightly and whispered, "Renesmee, hon. It's time to wake up...We will be landing in Forks in about 15 minutes." He rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"Uh-huh, oh okay." She muttered as she sat herself up and yawned.

I half-smiled at her and she gave me a slight grin back. I leaned over Edward and kissed Renesmee's head. Her smell gave me more hope, "It'll all be okay Momma." She said.

"I know baby." I replied.

"Okay, good." She whispered and leaned her head on Edward.

I wasn't paying attention to the various "attention please" 's from the pilot. Obviously we were landing. The plane slightly bumped on its way to the ground and we were out in minutes.

That is when I felt as if about to faint. I was now a nervous wreck. I felt so many symptoms as if I was a human and all of this was a dream. I was scared, nervous, anything that _no one_ wants to be.

I was walking at a slower pace than even humans and Edward was holding my hand, trying to pull me along. But my mind was somewhere else. I saw my own daughter, struggling to try to fight a newborn with Edward. The newborn was about to bite Renesmee and then Edward saved her. I shook and fell to the floor, "Bella, love. Are you okay?" Edward murmured worried, hovering over me.

All of the humans around us stared at me, "Oh, yes. I slipped." I lied.

"No you didn't Bella. You were shaking." Edward replied, "You are still such a bad liar. What happened? Your eyes were somewhere else and you wouldn't look at me."

"I really did slip." I strained. Edward just glared at me.

"You aren't that bad of a klutz, Bella. Maybe you are, but something else is on your mind." Edward was searching me for an answer, his warm gold eyes staring-worried- into mine.

"Edward I'm not ready for this. Renesme is _NOT_ fighting. Please. This is scaring me!" I sank into his chest and leaned against him for support.

"Seriously? It's that easy?" I asked sort of annoyed that I didn't think of this sooner.

"Yes. We can let-" Edward stopped himself, but I knew what he was trying to say.

"No that was the last time I will trust Jacob like that…!" I argued.

"Okay, okay." He murmured into my hair, "Maybe you can drop her off with Charlie..."

"That is worse Edward. She can't protect Charlie and herself if something bad happens." I sighed.

"Do you want one of us- in our family- to stay with her somewhere? Maybe in Olympia..." He suggested again.

"No we can't. We need to be with Renesmee. Tyler's orders." I couldn't believe I was letting a child rule me around.

"She has to fight." He sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I don't want her to go either" He said as we walked out of the airport with the rest of our family, the Denali's, and Aro.

"Not your fault." I groaned. And that was the end of that conversation.

After getting all grouped together outside the airport Carlisle spoke, "We will meet at the house. Any directions?" He instructed while Esme held his arm close to her chest.

"I think we have it down Carlisle." Eleazar replied.

"Okay that is fine. See you soon!" Esme's light personality fluttered as she swiftly pulled Carlisle towards a taxi.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett piled into one. Alice, Jasper, and Aro climbed into another.

"Driving is for losers. Let's run." Edward said as he walked to a nearby mostly tree area as he took off. And we left right as the Denali's spilt up into 3's and hopped into the other free taxis. I wasn't in a playful mood, but I guess I would manage. I briskly _walked _to the trees he had far passed.

He waited for me to catch up, for he was far too ahead. I found him leaning against a tree, "Bella..." He frowned and hugged me.

"Yes?" I hoped I wasn't making him sad.

"I can tell you aren't in the brightest mood. Thanks for making an effort. Please believe me when I tell you everything will be FINE. Now let's have fun before tomorrow." He took my hand and we ran off.

He was right. I forced a smile and ran with him. He ran with the most uplifting positivity I wish I would have, I was jealous. I stopped myself because right now it was only about me and him.

We ran and ran I felt almost- in circles. I really had no clue where he was taking me. I don't know if he was taking us to our small cottage or the house, but I really didn't care. I smiled as we started to go uphill.

"You will see, if you don't figure it out sooner." He started to run faster, a grin spread across his perfect face.

It felt as if the trees were just a projection. I didn't hit any of them. Finally I saw some light through the dark foggy trees.

"Do you recognize this area yet? We are almost there." Edward said with a smile and we slowed just a bit.

I was completely confused and frustrated, "You know I don't like surprises." I told him.

Then I started to remember...something. I couldn't put my finger on it. I figured something from my human past.

"Well then Bella, you will have to suffer." Edward laughed.

I growled, this was frustrating, "What is it? Are we almost there?" I groaned.

"You are _so_ impatient." Edward then slowed to a walk. The sun was brighter than usual through that small peek. I walked to where he stood, glittering like a thousand diamonds. I smiled. I remembered.

The bright pink and purple flowers stood up to our knees. The green grass blowing in the slight breeze. I smiled as he smiled his beautiful smile. I ran towards him and into his arms as he fell down on the soft ground.

"I guess you remember." Edward smiled.

"Now I feel stupid! How could I not remember? This is our meadow." I laughed rolling in the grass with him.

I giggled. Ever since I was as strong as him I was more playful. I pulled him up as I leaned against to the tallest tree. It swayed back and forward in the wind; its green branches looked as if they were dancing.

I quickly grabbed onto the tree as I climbed. The tree bark was smooth on my tight grip. I looked below to see Edward directly under me. I gazed at his golden eyes glittering off the small amount of sunlight through the branches.

I kept going and going until I reached the top of the huge tree. I looked over to see Edward already sitting on a sturdy branch. I swiftly moved over to his side. The sun was shown evenly though the scenery…It was beautiful. But I couldn't stop staring at Edward. His skin was sparkling radiantly from the sunlight as he showed me his brilliant white teeth.

I looked down at my skin, and it too was filled with diamonds from the sunlight. I gazed in astonishment…Edward then grasped my waist as I looked up, "Bella Marie Cullen, I will love you forever. You were the most beautiful human and are the most gorgeous vampire I have ever laid eyes on. You are caring and loving and everything I ever wanted. You saved me…I love you so very much." Edward gazed into my eyes with adoration.

I smiled, "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are my inspiration. You saved _me_. I feel like the luckiest person in the universe to have someone like you. You didn't choose any other vampire, you chose a klutzy human. I love you." I felt like I was crying with joy for the first time in a while.

Right now I didn't need to worry about the upcoming fight...I didn't need to think about anything other than the love of my life right now. I wouldn't be anything without him. I saw the reflection of my eyes in his glowing ones. The look was saying things we couldn't put into words.

"Now, Bella Marie Cullen…I have a request for you," I looked confusingly up into his eyes, "Kiss me." He murmured.

We caught site of each other as we both leaned in. It felt more than just a kiss; it was a miracle. I felt like the luckiest person in the world. I felt like the only person in the world. I felt no pain for Edward or me. I felt his comforting pleasure that greeted me. My heart warmed and drowned in love for him. If I was human I'd fall off of the tree right now but I wasn't. The kiss sent tingled up my spine; it was slow but strong and passionate.

The wind blew in my hair as it strayed in different directions. I had my arms rested around his shoulders. He had his holding my waist. I couldn't hear anything, but the sweet melody of my lullaby playing inside my head and the tree leaves rustling. I gripped tighter against his neck as he held me closer. His sweet scent sent butterflies to fly around in my stomach…I didn't want this to stop. The troubles were gone, and it was only me and him.

I opened my eyes to see his open. His golden eyes were shinning like his skin. I closed my eyes again as I buried my head into his hard chest. He rubbed my back as he whispered in my ear, "I am forever yours, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm used to that now." I whispered, commenting on what he called me as I ran my hands through his bronze hair.

"Mrs. Cullen" started to have a good ring to it. I loved to be known as the one person with the most protecting and loving man. I felt almost sorry for the people who missed out on him years back. I was so glad that he was officially mine. I remembered the time I didn't think it was that important that it was official. Sure, it's not much, but I'm tied to him now.

"I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you Edward." I whispered into his chest. I felt his lips form a smile on my head as I grinned widely into his shirt.

All of a sudden I felt myself being flung onto his back and he jumped out of the tree, "Let's play." He chuckled. As soon as we hit the ground I tackled him. We rolled around on the ground, my kissing the parts of him I could reach.

"I don't think I can call you a lamb anymore. You are far too strong." Edward joked as we both stood up.

I backed away as I laughed out, "I am going to get you!"

"Sure, sure." He yelled back while he swiftly weaved in and out of the trees bordering the meadow.

I gasped...I noticed I had ripped the sleeve of Edward's shirt off while grabbing it, "Oops sorry. And that was a nice shirt too." I frowned.

He forced a playful frown, "I liked that shirt. Why are you so mean to me?"

I hugged him, "Sorry." I whispered with a giggle, "I'm sure we can fly to Paris and get the exact same one." I joked.

"Yeah yeah." He laughed as he did the worst thing I could think of. Look at his watch. I sulked.

"What time is it?" I said, my disappointment was printed on Edward's face too.

"We have been here for over an hour and a half." His mouth was in a straight line as he sighed.

"Crap. We have to go." I returned the sigh.

"Well c'mon." I mumbled as I grabbed his hand, "The family is probably wondering where we are. You lead the way." I finished as he pulled my hand. Starting on the trail to the house.

"Wait, before we go I have to do something I really miss." Edward dug his feet into the solid dirt.

"Okay, what?" I answered. At that very second he threw my arm over his opposite shoulder and threw me on his back. He then started running again.

"We haven't down this since you were human. You've been able to beat me most places. Man, this is nice." He squeezed my hands.

"How heavy am I now?" I giggled into his ear.

"Pretty average." He laughed, his teeth gleaming.

The rest of the run back we were pretty silent except for the occasional question of, "Are we almost there?". I loved being the same temperature as him. When we got up close it allowed us to actually be warm. I laid my chin down on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

When we were close to the house he set me down lightly on my feet. I grabbed his hand and skipped quietly to the door where I stopped my feet. I wasn't ready to go back to the misery inside that house. I didn't want to face my real life right now yet…Edward didn't look that excited either.

I frowned. I looked up at Edward's eyes in search of sympathy. I didn't want to go inside with all those random vampires. Technically, I knew most of them from a while ago. But right now, I didn't want to be stormed with all the fight questions and strategies. I wasn't ready to see Carlisle planning with Aro and Tanya. I wasn't ready to see Rosalie and Emmett cuddling. I didn't even want to see my daughter's terrified face.

I didn't want to face the thundering questions that wouldn't stop all night. I didn't want to see how nervous and scared Renesmee was...I didn't want to put her through more pain by trying to make her not afraid. Because honestly- I was too.

I turned around as Edward followed me, but I waited too long. I saw Alice's perky yet worried face open the door, "Where have you been! Everyone else should be coming soon! Slacking much?" Alice scolded us.

"Sorry-..." I started but Edward talked for me as Alice led us in.

"Sorry Alice. We just went a long way. Is everybody here?" Edward said.

"Soon! The Guard should be coming in less than an hour!" Alice reminded us. I sulked.

"Okay..." I sighed. Edward followed me into the living room and we saw the Denali clan sitting around the tables. I waved as everybody smiled at us. I looked over at Tanya, whose eyes followed me into the room. It forced me to feel uncomfortable. I quickly looked away and locked on to Edward's arm. I looked up at his face to see him glaring at Tanya, who looked away.

I really hadn't been paying much attention to Carlisle's strategies. I wasn't really paying attention to anybody; except Edward and Renesmee. Most of what I listened to sounded like gibberish. I was completely dumbfounded; I almost felt stupid. Then again, I really didn't prefer listening to strategies of how to kill our own kind.

I scanned the room for Renesmee. When I didn't see her I tugged on Edward's arm as we sat down by Alice and Jasper, _Where is Renesmee? _I reflected towards him. His amber eyes flickered down to mine and he nodded toward the stairs. I excused myself and flew up the stairs, heading to Edward's room; where she usually was when in this house.

I quietly cracked the door open to see her staring out the glass wall of his room; I smiled. It seemed like I hadn't seen my daughter in a while because of all this trouble...But it had only been a day. I walked into the room and squatted next to where she sat on the bed.

"Hi honey." I whispered and squeezed her little hand that rested on one of Edward's old journals he used to write in before my time, "One of Daddy's journals?" I touched the velvet fabric.

She looked over her shoulder to see me smile, "Oh yeah. They're pretty interesting...Sometimes sad." She frowned a bit when she mentioned the second part. I could just barely picture my husband, pale face in the shadows, at a table writing in one of these. It was sad, in a way.

"Are they like story books?" I slightly grinned as she ran her fingers over the old torn bindings.

"Well sort of. Daddy liked to write lots of history stuff. I am reading his 1955 one. Lots of political stuff as well. I don't really understand it. It seems almost like a diary. He talked about his loneliness a lot too." Renesmee explained as she flipped through the pages.

"Hmm." I hummed. I didn't like to think of Edward being alone, without me, "You enjoying it?" I looked into her dark chocolate eyes and I realized the whites of them were a bit red, "Have you been crying Renesmee?" I rubbed her tear stained cheeks with my thumb.

"I just don't like thinking of you or daddy alone. Without each other." She rubbed her eyes and continued flipping through pages.

"I don't want you to cry sweetheart. Why don't we stop reading these…They might make you think of things different then they are." I said as I started to take the book away. She tugged back.

"No, I am fine! No more crying, I promise!" She rubbed her last tear as she continued searching through the brown pages for something interesting.

I read with her; she was right. When it wasn't about history or politics it was about his loneliness. He thought of just ending it himself. He hated his life without someone to share it with... He talked about his jealousy of Emmett and Jasper all the time. I wanted to cry myself.

"Let's look at the most recent one!" Renesmee jumped up as she grabbed the one that said 2005. The year we met, or around that year. I think.

I stopped looking after a while. Most of it was about his first semester of school, the part I wasn't in. Renesmee was more interesting than that part so I started to mess with her curls and fix her dark blue bow that pinned back her hair.

"Momma what does solitude mean?" Renesmee asked.

I gulped, "What is the sentence baby girl?"

She pointed to the paragraph. It stated: _The one day I let my isolation down was the day my solitude was broken apart by Bella Marie Swan. She knew of my existence. She knew how much it killed me to not feed on her. She lastly knew that I was irrevocably in love with her._

I felt that warmth inside my stomach. I felt my heart almost beat. I smiled, "Solitude means loneliness."

Renesmee didn't speak. I looked over to see her crying again. I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder and looked into her brown eyes. She smiled.

"I think we can be done now." She half smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She gulped, "I just hope Jacob thinks of me that way too. If so, then I must be pretty special."

**Chapter 15**

"Ready?" Edward asked me while everyone walked to the area as Alice proclaimed she saw the children.

"No." I gulped. I grabbed Renesmee's dangling feet and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was sound asleep on my back.

"I know…" Edward trailed off. We both didn't have much to say.

I took his hand in my free one and I looked behind us; The Denali clan was lined up closest to us. Behind them the Volturi guard was grouped in bunches. In the very back the wolves stood, waiting for a single movement from the bushes yards ahead of us. I found Jacob instantly and gave him a pleading look. Was he sure about doing this again?

"Wait a second, Edward." I said. I wasn't quite sure if I would regret this decision or not. I decided to just go with my gut.

I ran to the back of the line where Jacob was. He looked up as he trotted towards me. He nudged me with his massive furry head and smiled. It was comforting to know he had some confidence.

"Jacob, I have to ask you something. You need to be careful. Show me you are responsible and can take care of my daughter." I cringed. I cradled my daughter who looked up at me. I had waken her up.

"Keep her safe." I sat her on Jake's back and told her to grip around his neck.

"Momma; I'm supposed to fight!" She argued, "I need to help!" She said worried and confused. Her brown eyes that were filled with worry looked more golden in the sun.

"You are helping. You're keeping Jacob safe too." I lied.

"Are you sure you won't need me? I'm scared Momma." She started crying, "You'll be okay right?" She asked as she locked her hands around my neck, leaning off of Jake's back.

"I will be fine. This is just best for you and Jacob. Remember, taking him out of_ his_ solitude. Be careful." I slowly turned around and hurried back to Edward.

I rushed back to Edward's side. I locked my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. Short but sweet, "Are you sure about this Bella?" Edward looked worriedly into my eyes.

"No I am not. But, I am sure enough." I answered.

"What are they going to do anyways? Billy is probably already dead. We just need to end this. Come with me." I ran back to Jacob and Renesmee where Renesmee was tightly hugging Jacob's neck.

"Jacob." I called. He looked down.

"We need you to run. Immediately. It's not like last time when we weren't sure if you had to run, you need to this time. Once the first hit starts I want you to run." I commanded.

He looked up at Edward, "He asked what about his Dad?" Edward echoed.

I sighed, "I don't think they kept him alive Jake. It's not backing out anyways; they saw her."

Edward sighed as Jacob sent thoughts to him, "Really? So that's how they work...They make a deal and then go on with it like the other side didn't do their share?" Edward translated.

"They might not even of had your Dad. One of them can implant thoughts in your head. That might've been the case." I explained.

"So we won't know. Until this is all over. We might be fighting for nothing Bella!" Edward said dully.

"We have to finish them or else they will just keep making more and maybe actually threatening us with our family Jacob!" I replied. I looked up at my daughter on his back. Her eyes wide.

"I'm nothing Jake?" Renesmee gasped, choked up.

"This argument has nothing to do with you Nessie." Edward said harshly. I wasn't sure if he was talking for Jake or ready to kill him.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and rustling from behind me. So did everybody else it seems. All the conversations stopped abruptly and that's when I spun around to see everybody on our side crouched and the first newborn step out into the clearing. Eyes, vibrant red and gleaming teeth bared. Tyler.

They all seemed to surround us now. All in one complete circle; their white teeth faced towards us, ruby eyes on my daughter. It was too late for Renesmee and Jake to run now. They probably heard everything we had just said. Tyler laughed as he grabbed my shoulder. I whipped it off as he continued to laugh harder. At least we humored him.

I looked at each newborn. I found Rayna, and right next to her was a girl probably the age of fifteen. Her red hair almost as vibrant as her red eyes, her curly hair was long to surround her perfect petite face. Her eyes looked helpless, pleading.

I zoned out from her confusion. I was confused myself. She just kept looking at me, and couldn't stop...She was begging me for something. Then her brows creased to a straight line. Finally out of all the silence I heard Aro's voice, "Alec!" Aro commanded.

Alec's face went paler as he tried to use his gift. I was surprised myself. It wasn't working…

I heard Tyler laugh as I saw him back in the circle next to another boy with jet black hair and a handsome face, "You figured out Damon's gift, huh Bella?" He barked out while seeing the confusion on my face.

"Well now it makes this even, now does it little boy?" I hissed.

The first move was made when Damon launched forward at Carlisle in the front row. Carlisle handled him like a pro and easily put him into a head lot and whipped him behind his back. Damon's face cracked as it hit the ground with a thud, but before he could get up Carlisle bit him. The fight started. The sounds of newborn snarls filled the clearing.

I stood there not knowing what just happened. It all went so fast. I stood still totally oblivious. Tyler immediately pulled me up by the neck as I grabbed tightly against his hand trying to remove it. I hadn't been paying attention that much so I guess it was my karma. Edward running at full force tackled Tyler to the ground, where Tyler let go of his grip on me.

I looked around and couldn't find Renesmee or Jake. I panicked, but remembered what I told him. I smiled; he listened. He loved her. I quickly snapped out of the happy thought and shook back to this whole fight happening in front of me.

I saw Esme jump over Rayna that flew helplessly under her and tore up the grass while sliding, "Think you're so good don't you lady? That didn't hurt at all!" Rayna taunted at Esme and danced in a circle around her. Esme was too swift for Rayna and caught her legs from under her. Kicked her in the back and ripped a leg off. I flinched.

I looked down to see all of the already destroyed pale bodies on the floor. I shook when I saw once I recognized. Alec. Without his power he was nearly as defenseless as me. They had already gotten to him. I sighed, I wouldn't be surprised if Aro would want us all killed after this.

After a few more minutes I felt guilty of not helping as I watched sweet little Alice attempting to tackle two newborns at once and was losing. I was about to jump out of the tree when I noticed the red-haired girl that was staring at me earlier run out and into the trees...Making sure nobody was following her. As always- I was curious and was careful when jumping out the other side of the tree. Into the evergreen forest. I listened to my senses and heard the whoosh of running close by. The girl.

She stopped in mid run as she fell to the floor. I grabbed her by the arm and threw her against a tree. She cringed and squealed, "Please, no!" The child screamed.

Her face went wild as she curled up on the dirt and held her hands out, "I want no part in this! Please! I will answer anything! I won't hurt you! Please..." She choked. I just stared; I didn't know what to say.

She held her hands out over her face. I felt bad. I was probably scaring her, "It's fine. I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."

She shook, "Okay. Please believe me- I don't want to fight. I want to control myself."

I didn't even know how to address her. I wasn't like Carlisle; I was already bad at keeping conversations going, "Why does your clan want to fight us?" I said and sat on a log. She sat herself by me.

"Tyler said you were out to get us and that you were getting in the way of hunting and if we kept you all alive then we would have no food. He already killed half of the army, and I just didn't want to be next so I cooperated… I just didn't want to fight." She shook like she was having a seizure. Half the words she said to me didn't make any sense.

"That's a complete lie. Well you know that...We only drink animal blood." I murmured.

She looked confusingly into my eyes, "Tyler said that the golden eyes meant you drank more than others of our kind, meaning you are stronger."

"Everything you have been told is a lie. The fight you are having right now is revenge that happened when I was still mortal. The golden eyes mean we can control our thirst better and have been immortal for a longer period of time. The red eyes are just a newborn thing… I used to have red eyes just like you not too long ago. Anymore questions?" I explained.

"I'm so sorry for your family. You have no idea what you are up against." She sighed.

"We do. This has happened before. But that's a very long story. Who are you? What's your story?" I questioned. I was curious about this girl. She seemed interesting.

"I really don't remember. My before life is a blur to me now." She sighed.

I sighed with her. Sadness filled her ruby eyes and her face drooped, "So, nothing?" I asked to make sure.

"The only thing I can remember is that, well when I was created about one or two years ago, that feeling of first waking up. The thirst. I felt like my throat had been dry for a hundred years, it burned. The wanting to just kill someone for myself. I don't want to kill people." She looked over towards where the fight was going on. The screams of terror. Her eyes bugged out wide.

"Bella!" Edward cried as he rushed towards my side. I pushed his chest away from the now heaving girl beside me.

She cringed again putting her hands up, "I surrender! Please."

Edward's fierce eyes shot at mine, "Did she touch you? Hurt you?" He hissed out.

No, Edward. She doesn't want to hurt us. She doesn't want to kill anymore. She was telling me her story...Don't hurt her." I pleaded. I gestured for him to sit down by me and he took it-keeping his eyes cautiously on the newborn.

"Who are you?" Edward asked her in a careful tone.

"K-Kyrah." She stuttered as she backed closer against the tree.

"Is it true what Bella said? You don't want to kill? Why not?" Edward said standing up and walking towards her and the tree. I tried to grab his wrist but he shook it off at once and looked at me with reassurance on his smooth face.

"Because I don't want to waste an innocent mortals life, like I don't want to hurt you." She moved away from the tree and started scooting back behind it. I stood up and pushed Edward's shoulder down so he would sit. He was really petrifying her.

"Edward, I promise she won't hurt us. She hasn't looked at me once that way." I begged him. He was sitting still but kept his eyes intently on her. Once I nodded at her and held out my hand she came and sat by me again.

Edward grunted, "Well." He backed up, "You need to fight with us. Show us your loyalty. We need to fight anyways, Bella."

Kyrah smiled, "Thank you."

She twirled a red curl with her finger and stood up to hug me. I was surprised but when she backed up she thanked us again. She had grateful written all over her face. We started heading back to the clearing.

"Wait." Kyrah stopped.

"Yes?" I asked. And turned around to see her standing there; hands on her hips.

"Why isn't my power working on you?" She looked confusingly into my eyes.

"Oh. Well my power is the exact same as that other newborn- Damon's. I have a shield. I can push it further around then just me so no other vampires' powers hurt us...What is your gift?" I replied. Edward came up behind me and waited- hands on my waist.

"That's funny…My power works on Damon half the time. My power is I can implant something in your head to make you think something has happened that really hasn't. Such as, you and him are brother and sister, which you aren't but you think that." She grinned, obviously proud of her miraculous ability.

"Gosh, Aro is going to love you..." Edward mumbled to himself.

I elbowed him behind me quickly and smiled at her, "Wow. That's cool!"

It was good to know that she felt comfortable with us. I just hoped that Aro wouldn't decide to kill her; she would be great to raise. She would become a great vampire.

"Wait. One more question before we go...Sorry. Where is that Renesmee girl?" She questioned. I froze

"She's out there." I lied.

"No. She's not...We all know what she looks like." Kyrah stood me out and added, "And by the way. You aren't a very good liar." She mumbled.

"Kyrah, not now." Edward gritted out through his teeth.

We could really never know if Tyler was out there listening to every word we say. He could be hiding in the trees for all we know. We had to keep it down.

She shrugged and followed Edward and I. Edward was squeezing my hand. I gave him a look, _She's fine,_ I thought to him. But he kept giving me worry-looks.

"You never know." He whispered.

I nodded. He was right, but I had a good feeling about her. We started running and I heard Kyrah behind us. We ran into the clearing to see almost all the newborns gone. Just Damon, Tyler, and 3 other newborns I didn't know.

"Oh my goodness." Edward whispered.

"Where's Rosalie?" I said when I noticed I didn't see the blonde fighting. But before Edward could answer a black haired girl flew at me. Kyrah jumped in front of me and punched her to the ground jumping onto her. I smirked at Edward quickly before sneaking up behind Damon fighting Carlisle.

"What are you doing?" Tyler shouted at Kyrah across the field.

"I'm not fighting with you Tyler. I'm _not_ a killer." She said confidently and with that, ripped the girl's head off. I gasped. The girl's lifeless, headless body lay there in the grass.

"Crap." I stood there open mouthed.

But we couldn't stand there for long. Damon realized I was behind him and got me by my legs.

He completely threw me over his head and slammed me against the ground. He leaned down to grab my head as I reached and grabbed his neck. I flipped over so he was on the ground now. He hissed at me and I hissed back. Right before I was going to tear his head off I saw Emmett's humongous foot kick off his head right before my eyes.

"Touchdown!" He yelled while the head flew into the forest.


End file.
